


One Love

by Mekabella21



Series: Let's Make Up [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Family Feels, Foster Care, Hinata the cheerleader, Hotel Sex, Kageyama has a lingerie kink, M/M, Married Sex, Rimming, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slight fluff, anal licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata have just gotten married.  They are enjoying their life together but are thrown for a surprise when they decide to take on a foster child.  Hinata and Kageyama must learn to be parents as well as adapt to being married.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning*** Grammar is not my strong point. I am also dyslexic and tend to mix up words, numbers and letters. If you spot any errors please let me know and I will gladly correct them. For me to make the correct I need to be told specifically what needs to be corrected and why so I do not make the mistake again. My writing style is formal.
> 
> This is my sequel to Let's Make Up. No relationship drama for Kageyama and Hinata as we get to enjoy them being married and trying to have a real family. This story will only consist of 13 chapters. Enjoy!

“Tobio this is beautiful!” I exclaimed as we looked out over the ocean. We are on our honeymoon. Kageyama refused to tell me where our honeymoon was taking place. I didn’t mind since he seems to like looking up new places for us to travel. We are in the Virgin Islands and I know he spent a lot of money on this. Our room is on the first floor on the beach. The room has a kitchen and a jacuzzi tub in the bathroom along with a standalone shower. The bedroom is separate from the living room and kitchen with a small dining area. This hotel room looks more like a furnished apartment. The colors are gorgeous with dark color furniture with white comforters but the sofa is a cream color. This certainly not a hotel to go to if you have kids. He wraps his arms around my waist from behind.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” he says softly. I can hear the smile in his voice. “So how does it feel to be a Kageyama?” I laugh because I can’t help it. I turn to look at him.

 

“I’m thrilled to be a Kageyama,” I tell as he leans down his forehead to meet mine. “Tanaka thinks it’s weird to call me Kageyama.” Kageyama chuckles.

 

“They have known you long enough to call you Shoyo,” he says. He leans in kissing me softly. I kiss him back but stop because I know where this is headed.

 

“Hey, we are suppose to be going to dinner shortly,” I tell him. “Don’t start anything you can’t finish.”

 

“Come on…….” begged Kageyama. “We’re newlyweds, it’s to be expected.”

 

“After dinner,” I reply walking out of his arms into the room. I sit down on the bed removing my socks as Kageyama walks over to the suitcase and begins to unpack. We have been living together for a year before we got married, July 7th is our wedding anniversary date. We actually flew out right after the ceremony so I’m pretty tired. I know some people are like why so long before we moved in together. We went through so much I just wanted to make sure we were ready for that step before I moved into the house he brought for us.

 

“Don’t you go to sleep,” warned Kageyama. He probably could see that I’m exhausted. “You know I planned a nice dinner.”

 

“Uggghhhh…..thanks,” I whine as I lay back on the bed pulling out my phone. I see I have a few text messages. I open Sugawara’s first.

 

Sugawara: How is everything going? I’m sure you guys are super busy ;-)

Noya: Enjoyed the wedding. Thanks for having an open bar!

 

I chuckle, he would say that. I get to a message I didn’t expect to see.

Iwaizumi: Sorry I could not attend, Tsukishima said everything was beautiful. Enjoy your new life together.

 

“Who was that?” asked Kageyama.

 

“Huh?” I questioned. Kageyama walks over taking my phone out of my hand. He rolls his eyes before laying on top of me with my phone still in his hand.

 

“You know I love you right,” he says looking at me intensely.

 

“I love you too,” I replied grabbing the side of his face with one hand. “That’s why we got married.” Kageyama kisses the inside of my palm.

 

“I always know when you hear from him,” he says. “It’s very strange, even now I’m still afraid you will leave me for him.”

 

“I would never do that,” I sigh. Iwaizumi and I have a past. We were having sex but not dating when Kageyama and I broke up. Kageyama kind of never liked us together but Iwaizumi and I stayed friends. He doesn’t talk to me as much as he use to since him and Miko have a 3 year old daughter. I pull Kageyama in for a kiss to convey my feelings. I feel him squeeze my waist before sliding his hand under my shirt. “Hah…haaaa…….” he knows how I feel about this. I love feeling his skin on mine period.

 

“Sure you don’t want a quickie……” he whispers in my ear.

 

“No……” I whine. “I want to be able to fully enjoy it.”

 

“I can achieve that in 10 minutes,” he smirks. I slap his arm sitting up forcing him off of me. I grab the TV remote so we can relax until dinner time. It comes rather quickly and I’m super glad. On top of being tired it was getting harder and harder to fight Kageyama off of me. I slide on some flip flops not wanting to bother with shoe laces at the moment. We head to the hotel restaurant where Kageyama made reservations. 

 

The restaurant is so nice and looks so fancy, I almost regret wearing flip flops. They lead us to a table that is actually outside. I notice a bucket with our wedding wine chilled already. My goodness Kageyama has gone all out for this. He looks at me smiling.

 

“You look impressed,” he states pulling out my chair.

 

“I am,” I admit. It’s so weird I have known Kageyama for most of my adult life and he can still surprise me. I have a surprise for him as well, part of the reason I told him to wait until after dinner for us to complete our marriage. Kageyama opens the bottle pouring me a glass as I look over the menu. “Babe, the prices…..”

 

“This is our honeymoon,” he replied. “Don’t worry about finances, we’re here to enjoy ourselves.” I’m mostly worried because we’re on the list to adopt a child. It’s not the easiest thing in the world to do. Your finances have to be on point, you must have a stable job, and good background. I went the extra step to put us down to take a foster kid if need be. Having a foster kid is almost like them testing you. Our rep said it doesn’t happen often so we’re currently playing the waiting game on the list we are currently on. I decide to go with lemon pepper crusted chicken and veggies. Kageyama looks like he is trying hard to decide what he wants. “So much to choose from,”

 

“That is a good thing,” I replied. “What do you have a taste for?”

 

“You,” he replied licking his lips. I drop my head blushing.

 

“Focus Tobio,” I say with a slight chuckle looking back at him. “Why don’t you go with the beef stir fry?” Kageyama looks at it.

 

“Not in a mood for stir fry,” he says causing me to sigh. “I will have however go with this beef, onions, in some sort of secret sauce it says. The fact that the beef is marinated is enough to win me over.”

 

“Sounds like something Yamaguchi would make,” I state smiling. Yamaguchi business is booming. After he did Iwaizumi’s wedding Ushijima had him do a catering for the Olympic volleyball team. Since then he has mostly A list clients. He still has his catering business but he had to expand to hire and train chefs how to cook his way so he would have help. Tsukishima is glad because now he is a manager and doesn’t have to face customers that often.

 

“It sure is,” said Kageyama. “Think he inspired their menu.”

 

“Possibly,” I reply. “Yamaguchi does have great buzz.” I sip some of our wine and every time I do I remember our ceremony. Considering how our relationship started I honestly never thought we would get to this point. I can feel my husband staring at me, I chuckle causing my husband to chuckle as well. Damn that sounds good. “You okay?”

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says. I grab his hand from across the table. We end talking about some of the things we’re going to do when we get back home. We’re off for another week once we return. Kageyama wants to clean the house top to bottom and I want to do nothing but relax before I have to see my students again. I can tell towards the end of dinner Kageyama is more than excited to get back to the room. We at least got to watch the sunset from our table in the restaurant. I can’t wait to walk the beach at night with the person I love the most.

 

No sooner than we get in the room Kageyama is trying to rip my clothes off.

 

“Honey, wait…..” I whine as he presses his lips against my neck arms wrapped tightly around my waist. “This is so suppose to be special and exciting.” He pulls back looking at me.

 

“You have something planned?” he asked.

 

“Of course I do,” I smiled. It was hard keeping this a secret. Noya was the one who actually gave me the idea. He promised to keep it a secret and he did. If there was anyone I could ask, he was the best choice. “I have to go get ready.” I look down seeing Kageyama getting hard and I haven’t even done anything yet. I chuckle as I walk and grab the small bag I carried onto the plane with us. I knew Kageyama was going to put up our carry on belongings so I had to take this with me to keep it hidden. I watch as Kageyama begins to remove his clothes. I turn my back heading towards the bathroom wanting to jump him myself.

 

I sit the bag down before pulling out my phone. I walk over making sure the bathroom door is locked in case Kageyama can’t wait and tries to open the door.

 

Hinata: Noya, should I put on makeup or no?

 

Noya: You are about to do it now?

 

Hinata: Yes but I wasn’t sure if I should put on makeup. I brought some just in case.

 

Noya: Ah you are a total freak! Yes put on the make up, it will add more to the look. Is it wrong that I want a picture

 

Hinata: Yes! I’m a married man

 

Noya: Alright, you can’t blame a man for trying. Put the make up on first and then the clothes

 

Hinata: Gotcha

 

I pull out the make up palette I purchased earlier last week. I’m not going to do anything crazy with it. I just put on this peach tone colored that appears to make my eyes pop. I pull out a similar color in lip gloss. I look at myself and I have to admit I’m pretty cute. I have grown my hair back out to the length I had most of my life. It helps me to look young now that I am 27 years old. I pull out the two bows putting my hair up in pick tails in the front. I leave some out to cover my forehead as if I have bangs. The rest of my hair is left out. I put on the outfit feeling a little embarrassed but at the same time I feel sexy. God I hope Noya knows what he is talking about.

 

“I’m coming out,” I tell Kageyama. I peek into the room before walking out. I see Kageyama sitting on the bed in his old volleyball uniform he can barely fit. Kageyama has gained weight but good weight, he works out weekly and it really shows. I’m sure he is super busy staring at me as I’m staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is nothing but naughty stuff happening. Well they are newlyweds XD

“Shoyo…..” he says slowly taking me in. I blush as I walk towards him.

 

“I just wanted to do something a little different for tonight,” I explain. “I can see you had the same idea.” I can’t help but look at his crotch that is standing out even more since his shorts are tighter. God that would have destroyed me back in school if he played in them that tight.

 

“Yeah,” he says standing up walking over to me. He grabs my face causing me to look directly look at him. “You’re wearing makeup.”

 

“Of course I am!” I exclaim. “I’m a karasuno cheerleader after all.” I strike a small pose sticking my ass out in his direction. Kageyama licks his lip before pulling me in for a kiss. I moan as Kageyama wraps his arms around my waist deepening the kiss. His hand glides his hand down to my ass before gripping it tightly with both hands. “Nngghh….” I didn’t expect him to take to the outfit so well. I continue to kiss Kageyama moaning into his mouth. I slide my hands down his back grabbing his ass, just as firm as ever. “What are you going to do to me Mr. Setter?” I gasp as Kageyama slides his hand under my skirt. Kageyama smirks as he gropes my ass before pulling away.

 

“I’m going to suck your dick,” he says bluntly. I don’t think I will ever get use to him talking this way even if it is just role play. Kageyama brings his lips back to mine. I moan into the kiss before I jump into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist as he carries me to the bed. He lays me down and I can’t wait until he figures out the other small surprise. 

Kageyama slides his hand under the cheerleader top as he continues to kiss me caressing my chest. I feel myself becoming more eager by the moment with his hands on my skin. I spread my legs as Kageyama hand slides between my legs. I watch his face contort into surprise. I turn my head to the side blushing. I had invested in crotch less undies. I got them at some sex store Iwaizumi and I had visited when we were sleeping together. Crotch less panties are hard to find for men.

 

“You have truly thought of everything,” said Kageyama as he takes my balls into his hand.

 

“Hah….ahhh…..” I moan. Kageyama leans down licking my neck causing me to moan and thrust lightly against him. 

 

“Can you do me a favor?” moans Kageyama.

 

“A-anything….” I reply looking at him with my voice shaking.

 

“I want you to sit on my face,” he says bluntly. I can only imagine what my face looks like. I just nod my head because it’s easier. Kageyama lays on the bed looking hungry for me. I sit up and crawl over to him straddling him first looking down at him. I rub my hips against his cock causing his hands to grab my waist as if he doesn’t want to touch that area with any part of my body. I lean over balancing myself as I slowly wiggle my way up to his face. I’m unsure of what to do from here.

 

“I’m not crushing you am I?” I ask still leaning over.

 

“No, your perfect,” he says. It is not long before I feel his tongue at my backdoor. I don’t even know how he could reach me from this position. I shiver from the feeling as he continues to do what he does best. I lean over trying to control my voice but I know Kageyama isn’t going to go for that. He starts to change up his rhythm causing me to moan even more.

 

“Ahhh……fuck……” I moan. I can see my erection poking through under the skirt. I go to touch it when Kageyama removes my hand. “Nooo……” I whine. I start grinding on Kageyama in desperation. I feel him spread my cheeks further apart taking him deeper. “Oh god…..mmmpphhh…….” I continue to ride the wave of pleasure that is building up as I begin to pant. “Yessss…….. just like that….hah-haaaa…….” I’m breathing hard as hell when I feel Kageyama slap my right cheek. “Haaaa!”

 

“Lay down,” instructs Kageyama pulling away from me. I climb off of him laying down thinking about how I was about cum from having him eating my ass alone. 

 

I don’t think I will ever get use to the way he makes me feels. Ever since we got back together he makes me feel loved and appreciated every single day. Kageyama hands go up my thighs slowly, he moans once he gets to my skirt, I myself start to whimper. I breathe a sigh of relief from it hitting the air as Kageyama wraps his hands around it stroking slowly as he puts his mouth on my little head. I murmur as I readjust myself.

 

“Tobio…….” I moan. He continues to work his mouth as he always has. I’m enjoying myself as I rub my hands in his hair. “Arrggghhh……” I remove my hands seeing Kageyama managed to fit all of me into his mouth. I arch my back as his arms wrap over my waist holding me in place. He begins to move his head slowly up and down. My god, his throat is hot and wet and those suction sounds coming from his mouth, oh god. I can feel myself getting closer to my peak. “T-Tobio…ahhh…..I-I’m cu…arrgghhh……nnngghhh……” I don’t get to finish my words as he starts to hum on me causing me to cum. It feels so good I start to thrust my hips a little riding my orgasm. Kageyama comes up from underneath the skirt crawling up and kissing my neck. I can feel his hard on through his already tight shorts.

 

“Hmmm, you like that?” he asked. I nod my head yes. “I wasn’t done but we can always have round 2.” I watch as Kageyama slides his shorts down to his hips. “I’ve always wanted to fuck you wearing this uniform.”

 

“What?” I choke out before laughing nervously. “Whatever, you were into your precious Oikawa. You weren’t thinking about me.”

 

“Bullshit,” he says as he lubes up his member. He leans over close to my lips that we mid as well be kissing. “I wouldn’t have had sex with you if I didn’t like you.” Kageyama starts to slide inside of me.

 

“Ahhhh…..” I say close to his lips staring at him. Kageyama brings one hand to the side of my face.

 

“I should have known then it was you I was really in love with,” he says before kissing me. He is so right there but you live and you learn. We were so young then and pretty stupid. I moan as Kageyama starts to roll his hips into me. I reach my hands down grabbing his exposed ass.

 

“Hah-ha-haaa…….,” says Kageyama. I wrap my arms around his waist wanting him to be close as possible. Kageyama smiles knowingly. “I don’t think I can be any closer to you.” I grab his face pulling him in for a kiss sliding my tongue in his mouth. That always drives him crazy. I begin to suck on his tongue. “Shoyo…….” I rub my dick against his lower stomach. Trust me it can still be felt through the skirt that is beginning to hike up. I’m starting to get that familiar feeling of us leaving this world when Kageyama sits up pulling my ass with him. He is on his knees and his hands holding my waist. 

 

“Mmmmm……..” I mutter knowing what is about to happen. I allow my hands to fall to the side of my face. I look up at Kageyama in his number 9 jersey shirt causing my dick to twitch. I was so in love with him at that time and he didn’t even know, I love him even more now. Kageyama starts to pull me onto his dick. “Uugghhhh…….,” 

 

“Ah-ahhhh…….,” moans Kageyama. “God you just got so tight.” Kageyama continues to pull me onto his dick. I can see his face changing and I know he is close. I reach my left hand up placing it over his. “Fuckkkkk…….” I know he is disappointed about not lasting long. I keep telling him it is not always about the length of time. For me it is all about how I feel, how we feel together. Kageyama finally connects with my spot causing my to grip his hand to be tighter.

 

“Ha-ahhh……” I moan. Kageyama starts moaning louder as his thrust become fiercer. He slows down bending over to kiss my neck as he slowly strokes my insides. He brings his attention back to my lips.

 

“I fucking love you Shoyo,” he pants. This causes me to open my eyes and Kageyama starts grunting and groaning loudly as I feel his cum enter my body. Kageyama thrusts towards my spot riding his orgasm. I slide my right hand into my hair as I arch my back into my own orgasm.

 

“Ohhh…..goddd…….” I moan. “Ahhhh…..arrggghhh…….” I ride my orgasm feeling my cum soaking the inside of the skirt I have on. Kageyama brings his face to the side of mine breathing hard. Kageyama rolls on his side and we both stare up at the ceiling. I slide my hand down tangling our fingers together.

 

“That went better than I expected,” he chuckled. I turn my head to the right to look at him.

 

“What were you expecting?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know……” he replied. “I thought you were going to laugh at me.”

 

“Why would I laugh at you?” I questioned. “I’m the one dressed up as a female.” I chuckled as Kageyama pulls me closer to him causing me to let go of his hand. I lay on his chest looking at him.

 

“You sexy beast,” he said leaning up enough to kiss me.

 

“What made you dig this out?” I asked.

 

“Noya,” he stated. “He said something about it being a perfect time to do so or something along the lines of that.” That sneaky guy, he knew I was going to wearing this cheerleading uniform with our school colors and got Kageyama to wear his uniform. I will have talk with him on this later. Kageyama slides his hand down grabbing my ass.

 

“Stop it,” I giggle. “You might cause me to leak out, I still need to clean up.” I watch as he bits his lip.

 

“You will wear this for me again right?” he asked.

 

“Of course I will if you do the same,” I smile. Kageyama nods kissing me.

 

“Next time I want you to be in your uniform,” he grins.

 

“You are so lewd,” I moan before kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

I almost wish we had stayed there longer on the island. Every single day was incredible. We got to tour the island, buy souvenirs for our friends and of course we made excellent use our room. We had sex every single night. I’m pretty sore but it was worth it. We just put our clothes in the dirty clothes as I remind myself to do laundry before the end of the week. I don’t want to wait until the last minute. I head over to our phone machine to check messages. Yes we have a landline, this was Kageyama doing as he can work from home sometimes and he didn’t want clients to have his personal cell number. How much different is that from a cell, I don’t get it.

 

My mother called wanting to know how the honeymoon went, along with some work calls for Kageyama. I will leave those on the machine for him to listen to. The one that caught my attention was the call from the adoption agency. Our case manager left this message the day we left.

 

“Afternoon Kageyama and Hinata. I wanted to inform you we have a child that could use foster care. I’m not sure if you will be up to the task. Let me know as soon as you can.” I feel my heart in my chest. A child, for us? It would be temporary but still this is kind of exciting. I don’t even grab Kageyama as I pick up the phone calling our agent. I’m so glad when she answers.

 

“That you for calling Adoptions For All, how may I help you?”

 

“Hi this is Hinata,” I greet. “I got your message.”

 

“Hello!” she greets. “How was your honeymoon?”

 

“It was great,” I replied. “Um is the child still available?” I chuckle along with her.

 

“I wasn’t sure if you would be willing,” she replies. “He is currently in a group home and several people have passed over him during your honeymoon.”

 

“Is something wrong with him?” I asked.

 

“You may want to come in so I can explain in person,” she says. Something is wrong with him, I wonder what it is. “This does not mean you have to accept taking him of course.”

 

“What time is best for you?” I asked.

 

“I can do this afternoon at 3,” she replies. I see Kageyama come down the stairs and he is walking up to me. He kisses my cheek causing me to smile.

 

“That is great, we will meet you at the office?”

 

“Yes,” she replies. “I look forward to seeing you then.”

 

“Thank you,” I reply. “See you then.” I end the call and look at Kageyama.

 

“Who was that?” he asked.

 

“It was the adoption agency,” I explain. 

 

“They have a baby for us?” he questioned quickly.

 

“No they have a foster kid for us,” I reply. “I told her we could meet her at 3 today. It’s a little boy.”

 

“That was really quick,” said Kageyama. “I thought we would have more time. Like when did this happen?”

 

“Kim called on the day we left,” I explain walking into our kitchen wanting a glass of wine. “I mean she said the foster care was rare but something might be wrong with him.”

 

“What makes you say that?” asked Kageyama approaching our island. I grab the wine popping it open. I look at him not sure how he feels at the moment.

 

“She said several people passed him over,” I explain slowly. I pour wine into my glass and put it up before continuing. “I want to see him, he is 7 years old at least. No potty training or diapers.” Kageyama nods in agreement.

 

“I agree,” he says. “I don’t see the harm in checking him out. Besides it could help us to get a baby.” Kageyama is the one who wants to adapt an infant. I was okay with taking a child between the ages of 3-6. I believe that is when they’re most impressionable and you can teach them the most. I sip some wine walking over to Kageyama.

 

“You have some messages from clients,” I tell him.

 

“Of course I do”, he replied. “They will have to wait until I come back next week. I’m going to enjoy every inch of this honeymoon.” He pulls me in for a kiss.

 

“Tobio….” I chuckle. “My ass needs a rest.” Literally.

 

“I know,” he murmurs onto my cheek. “Let’s go to the grocery store before meeting our agent.” 

 

“Okay,” I agree. “Yamaguchi gave me some new recipes I want to try.”

 

“Oh,” says Kageyama excitedly. I have gotten much better with cooking. We tend to take turns throughout the week cooking. I find eating at home is more affordable and healthier. I actually lost some of the weight I put on a couple of years ago. I head upstairs to our room changing into some more comfortable clothes while sipping my wine. I feel my phone buzz and I see it is Kenma and Kuroo inviting us to dinner. I smile because it would be nice to see them although I just saw them last week we didn’t get to talk much at the wedding.

 

Kageyama and I went to grocery shopping and spent the evening taking care of stuff around the house. We didn’t want to get comfortable since we were heading back out. We get into Kageyama’s car since it allows more space for us. He heads towards Tokyo where the agency is right on the outer skirts of the city. Great location in my opinion. We head into the building going to the second floor. We walk into the familiar office greeting the receptionist. She takes us back to our agent who is waiting for us.

 

“Hello,” she smiles. “It is so great to see you.”

 

“You as well,” said Kageyama.

 

“Shall I begin to call Hinata Kageyama as well?” she asked. Kageyama answers before I can say anything.

 

“I would love for you to call Hinata Kageyama,” he states. “You can call me Tobio to prevent any confusion.”

 

“Excellent,” she smiles. “We’re going to go to the group home. Did you want to ride with me or meet me over there?”

 

“We can meet you there,” said Kageyama. “I thought he was going to be here?”

 

“They are trying to get him on a schedule,” explained our agent. “Otherwise I would have had him here for you to meet. I told them we would be there in 30 minutes as the place is not far from here.”

 

“Okay,” I reply walking back out the door we came. She gave us instructions and I keyed the information into my phone. We walk back to our car and I grab Kageyama’s hand. “It’s going to be okay.”

 

“She could have told us this earlier,” stated Kageyama clicking the unlock button on the car. “We wasted gas coming this way.” I get into the car.

 

“It’s not like we can’t afford it,” I inform him pressing the button to get the directions going. “I’m surprised you let her call you buy your first name.”

 

“I want you to take my name,” said Kageyama pulling out of the parking space following the google voice command. “I was debating on if I wanted her to call me Mr. Kageyama and you Kageyama. I figured it was easier to just have her call me Tobio.”

 

“Jeez babe,” I reply looking at him. “I didn’t know you had given it so much thought.”

 

“You know I would,” he replies. “We will have to discuss this more once we get home.”

 

“Okay,” I reply. “Don’t forget we’re going to Kenma and Kuroo’s on Wednesday.”

 

“I didn’t,” he replied. “I’m excited to see their new condo.” Kenma got promoted at his job where he is now a manager over his department. He had already been saving for the place but the promotion made things much easier for them. As we get closer and closer to the group I become more nervous. Kageyama can tell and he takes my hand to calm me down. We pull into a parking space and we can see a playground outside to the right of the house. At least it doesn’t look bad for now. Our agent walks up to us.

 

“Are you excited?” she asked.

 

“I’m more nervous than anything,” I admit.

 

“No more than he is I’m sure,” she replied as we started to walk to the front door.

 

“Why has he been passed over?” asked Kageyama. I elbow him slightly because in my opinion this was not the time to be asking that.

 

“Let’s meet him and then we shall go forward.” Kim knocks on the door and this lady opens the door. They seem to know her very well which is expected. The lady explains that the child is in the meeting room for us. I grab Kageyama hand feeling a bundle of nerves. Our agent enters the room greeting the child before Kageyama and I enter the room. I look down at the little boy and I am immediately caught off guard by his bright blue eyes. He has dark brown hair and looks scared to see us.

 

“Jeno,” says our agent. “This is Kageyama and Tobio, they came by to see you today.” I walk closer to him holding out my hand.

 

“Hi Jeno!” I exclaim. “I’m Kageyama.” Still getting use to this. He shakes my hand slowly but the from doesn’t go away. I squat down to be on his level. “Are you scared?”

 

“A little,” he says slowly.

 

“We won’t hurt you,” says Tobio. Jeno looks up at Kageyama he stands up hugging Kageyama leg.

 

“Jeno!” exclaimed Kim. “He has never done this before.” Kageyama pats the little boy’s back. He finally let’s go but the frown still remains. He looks at me before looking back at Kageyama. He really likes Kageyama and that makes me sad a little. I want him to like me too. We actually talk to him or try to for a few minutes but he is not very responsive. The care taker finally comes into the room to take Jeno away. He doesn’t want to leave and is very vocal about it. The agent looks at us trying not to look concerned but is failing. 

 

“What do you think?” she asked.

 

“He’s perfect,” stated Kageyama. “However I still want to know why he was passed over?”

 

“For starters, he doesn’t say much or interact when others came to see him,” she explained. “I’m sure you notice his bright blue eyes.” I nod yes because they were hard to miss. “He is half Korean and half American. A lot of people were not found of him being mixed.” I find that very believable that doesn’t make hearing it any less weird.

 

“What happened to his parents?” I asked. She looks at me and looks very uneasy.

 

“The father signed away his rights as much as the mother fought to have him in the picture,” she explained. “She committed suicide and the father bears no responsibility. As for the family no one would take him.” What the hell. I look at Kageyama and he gives me the look that lets me know we’re in agreement.

 

“Can we take care of him?” I asked. “What do we need to do?” She smiles.

 

“You would need to fill out some paperwork,” she explained. “A copy for us, here, and for you.”

 

“When can we take him home?” I asked.

 

“As soon as the paperwork is finalized,” she explained. “You have to schedule when to pick him up. It could be today if you like but it would take a few hours to push the paperwork through.”

 

“Can we talk about this for a moment?” asked Kageyama.

 

“Of course,” she replied. “I will be just outside.” She leaves the room and Kageyama looks at me with a serious face.

 

“How do you feel about Jeno?” he asked. 

 

“I want to take him in,” I replied. “You heard what she said. Who knows how long he will be waiting here. He needs proper care.” Kageyama sighs.

 

“Good,” he says. “I don’t want him staying in here. Besides I felt a connection with him.”

 

“I think he did too,” I reply standing up. “He stayed up under you.” Kageyama grabs my hands.

 

“He will grow to like you,” he replies. “You need to earn his trust. Kids are very sensitive and can sense things we tend to miss at times.”

 

“He should sense that I care too,” I pouted.

 

“He will,” said Kageyama pulling me closer to him. He leans in for a kiss like I knew he would. He pulls away saying “I want to pick him up on Friday. That gives us time to get things together.” I nod. I’m glad it is summer time and I don’t have to worry about putting him in school just yet. We will need to rearrange our guest room to be suitable for Jeno. We let our agent know we’re ready. I can’t believe we’re getting a foster kid!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling under the weather but here is the next chapter. I enjoyed writing this one because we get to see Kenma and Kuroo. I just love those two together so much! I want to write a story for them as well but I haven't come up with a good story line yet. Soon as I do, I will be writing it.

Kageyama and I have been running around like crazy getting everything ready for little Jeno. We don’t know much about him but we changed the linens in the guest room to something more suited for a 7 year old little boy. So far he is to stay with us for 3 months. They are trying to find him some adoptive parents but seeing they couldn’t even find him foster parents I don’t know how well that will go. We just arrived to Kenma and Kuroo’s condo for our little get together. Kenma has them on the top floor so we just got off the elevator. 

 

“This place looks expensive,” states Kageyama looking around.

 

“I wish I could have afforded to live in a place like this,” I say walking towards Kenma’s room number. They are the last door all the way to the right. I knock on the door before fixing my shirt I currently have on. Kageyama leans into me.

 

“You look fine Kageyama,” he says softly. I blush as he licks my ear. He has been getting a kick out of me taking his last name. Kuroo opens the door grinning.

 

“I can see the newlyweds are still going at it,” he laughs. I can smell the food that Kenma cooked. He last year he stepped his game up in trying to be a better boyfriend. He still has small trust issues with Kuroo but not nearly as bad as before. Kenma, Yamaguchi, and I spent many afternoons learning to cook. God I miss those days. Kuroo pulls Kageyama in for a hug before hugging me as well. “I can see the honeymoon went well, you guys are glowing.”

 

“It’s not just the honeymoon,” I laugh. “Tobio and I will be getting a foster child this Friday afternoon for the next 3 months.”

 

“Whoa shit really,” said Kuroo leading us into the open living room. The living room appears to be very modern. Black leather sofa’s and black brown wood colored furniture, too dark for my liking. I look to the left where I see an L shape kitchen with a long wide island. I must admit the place is nice from what I see so far.

 

“Yeah,” said Kageyama. “He appears to be a good kid, just needs a little love.” I continue to the kitchen were Kenma is checking on whatever it is he is cooking in the pot. He turns around wearing his cute little red apron.

 

“Hi Shoyo,” he greets. “You look good.”

 

“As do you,” I reply looking at him. Kenma has been sporting full blonde for several years now. His eyes have more life now that he is happy. He begins to smile.

 

“Having a kid huh,” he says. “You ready for that?”

 

“I’m so anxious,” I admit. “I haven’t taken care of a young kid since I was in high school and that was just Natsu.”

 

“Oh please,” said Kenma walking to his fridge. “You work with kids all day.”

 

“Yeah but those are 10 year olds,” I reply as he pulls out a beer. He hands me one and I take it. He has not slowed down on his drinking. He is not an alcoholic but he could certainly with stand skipping a drink every day. He is starting to get a little belly and I’m sure it is because of all the drinking he does.

 

“I think you guys will be fine,” he replied. I’m glad someone is confident.

 

“What are we having?” I asked leaning on the counter.

 

“I decided to do turkey soup,” he replies.

 

“I told him that was a stupid idea,” said Kuroo from the living room. “It’s like 90 degrees outside and he is cooking soup.”

 

“I don’t see you cooking anything,” said Kenma. “Pipe down.” I chuckle looking back at Kenma.

 

“Sounds good to me either way,” I reply.

 

“It has plenty of turkey and veggies,” he explains. “I have to add veggies into all the dishes in a creative way, otherwise Kuroo wouldn’t eat them.”

 

“Not true,” he pouts. I believe Kenma more so than Kuroo. Kageyama walks over taking a beer out the fridge giving me a look that let’s me know he wants to have sex. We can do that as soon as we get home. “Come on Tobio, let me show you around a bit.” I look back and Kenma who I can tell has questions.

 

“So how did the honeymoon go with your little surprise?” he asked.

 

“He loved it,” I replied. “The funny thing is Noya got him to wear his old uniform.”

 

“He would,” said Kenma. “He can still fit it?”

 

“Barely,” I said remembering what he looked like all ripped in those tight shorts and shirt. “He looked like the incredible hulk.” Kenma snorts before laughing a little.

 

“I can see that,” he admits. “Although I would much rather not.”

 

“God he wore me out,” I continue. “Like we had sex every single day.”

 

“It’s your honeymoon,” said Kenma sitting in a stool at the island, I follow him doing the same. “You should be fucking every day.”

 

“Hm, so when are you and Kuroo going to tie the knot?” I ask. “You guys have been together longer than Tobio and I.” Kenma frowns slightly.

 

“I am not trying to rush anything,” he says slowly.

 

“Kenma stop it,” I say sternly. “You have been with Kuroo for 12 years and have known him much longer.” I usually don’t get firm with him but in this case it feels needed, he is acting irrational. I look up as my husband and Kuroo come back into the room. Kenma looks glad knowing I won’t continue the conversation with them in the room. I finish my beer before joining the guys in the living room. “How is the place?”

 

“It’s a lot bigger than I thought,” said Kageyama. “It’s perfect for them.” Kenma walks over sitting next to Kuroo who places his hand on Kenma’s knee.

 

“I thought having a 3 bedroom was perfect,” said Kenma. “Sometimes our old team mates will visit and stay the night.” My first thought is they have a guestroom and a room for a kid. I smirk looking at Kenma and he looks away from me. We engage in more conversation before dinner is ready. Kenma promised to show me the rooms after we were done eating. I was fine not seeing them but since he offered.

 

We sit down at the glass square dining table big enough to seat 6 people but it is just the four of us. I am sitting across from kenma and Kuroo is across for Kageyama. I take a bit of the soup and it’s so good! It even has a little spice to it.

 

“This is excellent,” said Kuroo.

 

“Says the one whining about me making soup,” said Kenma rolling his eyes. “Will we be seeing less of you guys once you get the kid?”

 

“His name is Jeno Mark,” I reply. “Probably so. Anyone that watches him would only be able to do it for a few hours and have to be an approved list. So far I have my mom and Natsu down to help.”

 

“Man they are strict,” said Kuroo.

 

“It’s for the safety of the child,” explained Kageyama. “I don’t blame them at all.”

 

“Makes sense I guess,” said Kuroo. “I’m not sure if I could handle being a father.”

 

“You would be great,” I smiled picturing him with a baby in his arms. “I would love to see you all with kids and married.” Kenma shoots me a look as I drink some of my water. I would have been drinking a beer but beer and soup don’t mesh well together in my opinion. Kuroo chuckles.

 

“Marriage is something I think I can do,” he smiled. “I mean if this guy here can get married so can I!” I laugh because Kageyama and I went through so much shit I’m sure most people were surprised we got together and stayed together. 

 

“Sure you can,” agreed Kageyama. “You will know when you are ready.” Kuroo smiles and I can see him plotting while Kenma is looking down. We are going to need to discuss this more one on one. I feel Kageyama’s hand on my thigh, he begins to rub my thigh slowly. Long as he does nothing else we’re good. We enjoy the rest of dinner and next thing I know it is time for us to get going.

 

“Try and see us soon,” said Kuroo.

 

“No promises,” said Kageyama. “You guys have a good night.”

 

“You too,” said Kenma with his arms folded. He has been off since the whole talk of marriage. I can tell Tobio wants to say something to me but he waits until we are back in the car.

 

“Did you know Kuroo wants to get married?” he asked starting up the car. I look at him completely stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to everyone who has left comments so far. This chapter is pure smut so feel free to skip if that's not your thing.
> 
> I'm also posting this from my hospital bed, talk about dedication! 
> 
> Next chapter Hinata and Kageyama bring Jeno home!

“No!” I exclaim. “I seriously was just wondering how could they be together this long and not be married.” Kageyama pulls out of the parking space and onto the main road.

 

“People do it every day,” he says.

 

“But they were best friends turned lovers,” I reply. “They dated this long why not get married. So…..Kuroo wants to be married?”

 

“Yeah,” said Kageyama. “Don’t tell Kenma but he is planning to propose. He has already purchased a ring for him.” I start beaming and wiggling in my seat.

 

“Oh my god!” I exclaimed. “I’m so happy.”

 

“Kenma seems to not want to get married,” noted Kageyama. “His whole body language was off after that conversation.”

 

“I know,” I sigh. “I plan to talk to him about it. I mean look at how good Sugawara and Daichi are doing.” I still don’t bring up Suga around Kenma. Although he has moved forward I would still rather not test him.

 

“And us,” adds Kageyama.

 

“We just got married,” I chuckled.

 

“We still count!” said Kageyama putting his hand on my thigh. “You already know what I want when we get home.”

 

“Um hm,” I hum sliding my hand into his inner thigh. I feel Kageyama suck in some air from contact. I move hand slowly up his inner thigh before touching the imprint of his dick on his inner left thigh. I start run my finger tip up and down as I watch Kageyama try to keep his breathing even.

 

“Don’t make me pull this car over,” he threatens. “I almost took you in their apartment.”

 

“I wouldn’t have let you,” I counter. It’s their brand new condo. I would not want to taint it, well at least not yet.

 

“You say that now,” replied Kageyama. I grab his dick causing him to moan and blink rapidly.

 

“What was that?” I ask.

 

“Shit,” he grits as I begin to stroke him through his pants. On the inside I’m laughing. I continue to toy with Kageyama the rest of the ride home. He pulls into our garage quickly hoping out of the car. I beat him into the house laughing as I start to run. I’m glad I am still quick as I was in teens. I take the stairs two at a time until I get to the top. I head into our bedroom removing my shirt as I catch my breath. Just because I’m still quick doesn’t mean it doesn’t take it out of me. I turn around when I hear Kageyama enter the room. I look at him as I unbutton my jeans. Kageyama walks over to me quick snatching me into his arms with a powerful kiss.

 

“Mmmm….” I say into the kiss as my hand tangle themselves in his dark hair.

 

“You shouldn’t be sore anymore,” he says lowly against my lips. I had to put the brakes on him the last couple of days. He was trying to kill my little ass.

 

“I’m not,” I smile at him as his hand grips my lower back. Kageyama pulls away moving the rest of his clothes as I do the same.

 

“That was a long 4 days,” he says sitting on the bed. I roll my eyes as I climb into his lap straddling him.

 

“That is not long at all you addict,” I tell him. I wrap my arms around his neck engaging in an intimate kiss. Kageyama hands start to massage my lower back as I grind against him lightly. Kageyama tilts my head to the side as he starts to suck on my neck. “No hickeys!” I would have to explain that to my class. I don’t have to answer them but I prefer to avoid the questions. I listen to Kageyama laugh into in my neck. I put my hands on his chest pushing him back onto the bed. I climb off of him to grab the lube. “Move back.” 

 

Kageyama was still sitting on the edge of the bed. He moves closer to the center of our king size bed. I decide to give him a little something for his efforts for the no sex for the past couple of days. I turn away from him as I straddle him. I can picture his face of curiosity right now. I scoot my ass closer to his face before I bend over taking his dick into my mouth. I start sucking him nice and slow before quickening my pace. I never get tired on tasting him in my mouth on my tongue. I feel Kageyama hands grab my ass. I moan knowing what he is going to do.

 

Kageyama has starts with licking my hole. I’m whimpering but I know this is going to increase. After a little bit he leaves that area alone to start sucking me off. Since his hands are still placed firmly on my ass only his mouth is working on me. The sucking alone is breath taking. I stop blowing him so I can breathe.

 

“Tobio…..” I moan. Kageyama slides one finger inside of me as he continues to suck on my lower head. “Hahh….ha…..ha….” I’m trying to hand on but I begin to thrust into his mouth also allowing his finger to travel deeper inside of me. “So good…….nnggghhh……” Kageyama uses one hand to smack my ass. “Ahhhh…..fuck……mmm,” I go back to focusing on him. I’m trying to make him cum with my mouth alone. Sad thing is often times I always cum before him unless we’re finishing together. I start bobbing my head a little faster taking more and more of him into my mouth.

 

“Ohhhh…..a-ahh……” groans Kageyama giving me hope I can achieve my goal. I moan around his member as I continue to move my head. I begin to smile when I hear him whimper. I got him! This mini celebration is short lived. Kageyama locates my spot inside.

 

“H-hah….ahhhh…..” I cry allowing his dick to fall out of my mouth. “Kageyama……” He smacks my ass letting me know that is not what he wanted to hear. “Tobio……” I whimper. I can feel him teasing my spot lightly before attaching it more aggressively. “Ohhh……..goddddd…..aarrgghhhh……” I start to shiver lightly as I feel my orgasm pouring into his mouth as I hump his face. I fall forward on his leg breathing hard. I see his dick twitch beside my face. I’m far from done. I sit up carefully turning to face him. He looks pretty pleased with himself, enjoy it for now. I position myself sliding down on him. I hear him grunt a little and I begin to smile feeling in control once more.

 

“What are you smiling for?” he asked. “Ahhh….ha-ahh…….” I begin rocking my hips remembering he likes to be teased. I go slow before speeding up just slightly. I can hear my skin smacking against his. Kageyama glides his hands up to my chest and he starts playing with both of my nipples. I grit my teeth as I continue to ride him with my dick becoming hard once more. He removes one of his hands so he can start stroking me.

 

“Damnit……” I moaned. I already know I’m probably going to cum again. I’m doing my best not to finish before him but he doesn’t seem to care about that right now. I lean forward more causing him to stop stroking me. I begin to drop my hips down on him with my force and quicker. I’m going to be a bit sore but nothing I can’t handle.

 

“Fuckkkk……..” moans Kageyama. I lean all the way down so I can kiss him as I continue with the upper hand for now. I quickly slide my tongue in his mouth as I continue bouncing my hips. I can feel sweat beginning to form on my back.

 

“Mmmmmm, you like this?” I ask knowing the answer already.

 

“Uhhh……” murmurs Kageyama. I start to lick his ear lightly causing him to arch his back. “Ahh….hahh…..ha…..”

 

“Are you going to cum?” I taught him.

 

“Yes……” he moaned wrapping his arms around my waist. “You’re going to take all this cum and have my babies.” This catches me off guard.

 

“Wha..” Kageyama plants one hand on my ass forcing me down on him while hitting my spot. “Aaarrgghhh…..” Kageyama continues to bring me down his dick.

 

“Yesssss…..” he moans. “Take it, take it, take it.” Kageyama begins moaning loudly close to shouting as he starts to cum inside of me. I moan into my orgasm as I look down I see my semen falling onto his abs. I don’t care I crash against him wrapping my arms around him. Is our sex always like this? No, not always. Like most couples we feel into a rut but since becoming engaged Kageyama has turned up the heat not that I think things could be any hotter.

 

“Um Tobio,” I mutter. His hand caresses my back.

 

“Yeah,” he says.

 

“You know I can’t have your babies,” I inform him.

 

“I know,” he sighs. “I was pretending, it felt good thinking I could get you pregnant.” I start to blush slightly knowing I liked the thought myself.

 

“Don’t worry,” I tell him softly. “We will get our little infant. We have a good stable background and we will show them we can take care of children with no problem after taking Jeno for a couple of months.”

 

“I hope so,” says Kageyama. I look at my husband wondering when did this need to want to have children so badly become a thing. Kageyama hugs me tight and return his hug feeling that things are going to change for us for the better.


	6. Chapter 6

We’re in the car with the little items that Jeno had with him. He didn’t have any friends at the foster house so we left pretty quickly. He held on to Kageyama so tightly but has still yet to hug me. I feel so sad about it but the important thing is we now have some time to bond.

 

“Is there any where you want to eat Jeno?” I asked looking into the backseat. He looks so serious but he does answer me.

 

“McDonalds,” he says. I smile because I swear that McDonald’s is every place a kid likes to visit.

 

“That is where we will go,” says Kageyama smiling. I notice Jeno smiles at him before looking down in his lap. Kageyama goes to one of the older ones close to our neighborhood that has a playground. He parks the car and we pile out. Jeno immediately reaches for Kageyama hand. Despite us only having him a few hours we almost feel like family. We walk inside staring at the menu.

 

“Do you know what you want?” I ask Jeno. He nods.

 

“Cheeseburger and fries,” 

 

“You’re getting the usual?” asked Kageyama looking at me.

 

“Yeah,” I reply. Kageyama put in the order starting with Jeno’s. He gets a quarter pounder meal while I go with the crispy chicken meal.

 

“Can we sit outside by the playground?” asked Jeno.

 

“Of course,” I replied. “Kageyama you get the drinks while I find seats.” Jeno doesn’t want to leave Kageyama side so I let them stay together. I sigh as I head outside finding a seat in the shade. I notice a familiar face sitting in the table across from the one I selected. “Hey!”

 

“Hi,” smiled Iwaizumi waving. He gets up from his table and walks over to me. “You look well.”

 

“I am,” I replied. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I have Taeyeon today,” he explained pointing to the playground. I see a little girl that is the perfect mix of Miko and Iwaizumi, she’s so adorable in her pick tails, pink shirt and jean shorts. “Can you believe I did her hair all by myself.” I chuckle.

 

“Really now,” I reply leaning on the table. “You did a good job.”

 

“I didn’t put her outfit together, her mother took care of that thank god.” Iwaizumi looks at me. “How was your honeymoon?”

 

“It was great, everything we wanted,” I smiled. I hear the door open and I see Kageyama walking up with our trays. He sits everything down and I watch as Jeno looks at me and Iwaizumi before hiding behind Kageyama.

 

“Iwaizumi,” he says.

 

“Kageyama,” he replies.

 

“You can call me Tobio,” he says. “Shoyo is Kageyama now.” I can feel myself blushing from embarrassment. He didn’t have to say it like that.

 

“Of course,” he smiles. “Who is this little guy?”

 

“This is Jeno,” says Kageyama pulling him around to the front of him.

 

“Hi Jeno,” he smiles. “I’m Iwaizumi.” Jeno just gives him a smile wave. “I will let you guys enjoy your food. Kageyama, we have to talk later.” I nod knowing he wants talk more about Jeno. I turn towards Kageyama and Jeno sitting down. Jeno starts to eat his fries first. I take my cup and sip some of my sprite.

 

“That was fast,” I replied.

 

“It was but the food is still made fresh,” said Kageyama. “Is your food good Jeno?” He nods and continues to eat. I’m not sure what to even talk about since we don’t know much about him. Jeno finishes his food and points at the playground.

 

“Can I go play?” he asked.

 

“Sure,” I replied. Jeno ran off and for the first time is giving me the impression he is a child. I watch as Taeyeon runs up to him. He seems to not want to play with her but goes along with it. “I’m sure he is a mini you.” Kageyama chuckles.

 

“I like to think so too,” said Kageyama. “I’m not sure what to even talk about in front of him. He is just a kid.”

 

“When Natsu was a child I didn’t talk any differently in front of her,” I explained. “The only difference is I didn’t use curse words. Jeno has such a past I’m not sure what to say in front of him for that reason.”

 

“We have to start somewhere,” says Kageyama. “I think we should take baby steps.” We watch the kids play until Iwaizumi calls out for Taeyeon. She runs over to him smiling.

 

“Hi sweetheart,” he tells her. “It’s time to go.”

 

“No,” whined Taeyeon.

 

“What did I tell you about that whining,” said Iwaizumi. “We have other places to go today, did you forget we were going to get you a new toy today?”

 

“New toy!” she exclaimed jumping up and down. “Yay! What about my new friend?” She points over to Jeno.

 

“I think he has other plans for today,” explains Iwaizumi. 

 

“I want a new toy too,” says Jeno. He looks at me and I get excited. This is my chance to show him I care.

 

“Jeno you want to go toy shopping with Taeyeon?” I asked.

 

“Yes please,” he says and he gets a small smile on his face. I smile back at him giving him a thumbs up.

 

“I guess I’m done eating then,” said Kageyama.

 

“You never finish your fries anyway,” I state standing up. “Iwaizumi, where are you going?”

 

“I needed to get a few other things so we’re going to Target,” he explains taking Taeyeon’s hand.

 

“The one off the main road?” asked Kageyama standing.

 

“Yeah,” said Iwaizumi. “I will meet you all in the parking lot. I usually park off to the side.” He starts walking Taeyeon looks at Jeno waving. Jeno waves back and has slight tint to his cheeks. Awww does he have a crush on her? Too cute!

 

“You make friends fast,” said Kageyama tossing away the rest of his uneaten food. My food was long gone. 

 

“She was nice to me,” says Jeno. “She didn’t point out my blue eyes either.” I’m sure he gets complimented on them all the time. It’s a shame at such a young age he is already starting to see that and doesn’t like it. We start towards the car when Jeno says “How do you know her father?” Oh god how do we even answer that.

 

“He went to a close high school of ours,” explained Kageyama. “We all played volleyball together.”

 

“Oh,” he says. I’m glad to see he is saying more. I get Jeno settled in the backseat before handing him his soda. I explain to him he can place it in the cup holder when he is done. I climb up front next to Kageyama.

 

“Our first outing as a family,” I smile at Kageyama. He gives me a small smile. I grab his hand kissing it softly before relaxing. He still gets intimated by Iwaizumi . That man is not thinking about me, he is married and has started a family. We arrive to Target with Kageyama making it a point to park away from Iwaizumi. I say nothing about it as we head to the front of the store where Iwaizumi is already waiting.

 

“Mark!” exclaims Taeyeon. Iwaizumi tugs on her hand.

 

“I told you not to call people by their first name unless they tell you it’s okay,” he says lowly. He stands up. “Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s okay,” I smile. “Did you want to grab your stuff first and then go to the toy department?”

 

“No we can go to the toy department first,” he replies. “I don’t want to keep you all.” Taeyeon giggles as she pulls away from her dad to go over to Jeno. He is staring at her as if he doesn’t know what to say. Watching these two is more entertaining than dealing with my 10 year olds at school.

 

“Thank you,” replied Kageyama as we head into the store. “We do have things to do today.”

 

“I understand,” said Iwaizumi as he head into the store. We head towards the back going to the toy department. We watch as the kids run off ahead of us looking at pointing out toys. “I didn’t know your adoption was um what’s the word…processed.”

 

“He’s a child,” says Kageyama. “Not an accessory.” I grab Kageyama hand to calm him down.

 

“He’s a foster child and we’re taking him in for the next couple of months,” I explain. “We just picked him up today.” Iwaizumi eyes get wide.

 

“I would have never invited you guys with us had I known,” he says. 

 

“It’s okay,” replied Kageyama. “It looks like Jeno has made a friend and I think he needs one.”

 

“Taeyeon is very outgoing,” he smiles. “I think they will make great friends. We can do play dates if you like.” I almost sequel. Play dates! I can now do play dates. “Are you all still trying to adopt?”

 

“Yes,” I reply. “We really want a baby. This foster process is suppose to help things move in a faster direction but we shall see.” I look at Jeno shoving an action figure in Taeyeon face. She laughs before taking it from him. I smile at the good feelings I’m getting. We talk a bit more before Iwaizumi had to tell Taeyeon she was only getting one new toy. Jeno had only picked up one toy, the action figure he showed Taeyeon.

 

We’re headed back home and Iwaizumi invited us to Taeyeon birthday party but Jeno should be adopted at that time and no longer in our care. We get to the house and Jeno looks more relaxed. Kageyama grabs the bags as we do a little grocery shopping having Jeno tell us what he likes. Kageyama takes the food in the kitchen while I give Jeno a tour. 

 

“Mommy’s house was much bigger,” he says. I’m not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I have him go upstairs so I could show him the rooms upstairs including his own. He takes a liking to our office and asked if he could do his school work in there. When he gets to his room he looks really sad.

 

“Are you okay?” I ask him placing my hand on his shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” he mumbles. “Thank you for taking me in.”

 

“Can I get a hug?” I ask him. He looks at me with a tight lip. He finally nods his head yes and I hug him tightly. It feels so good to have him let me in, even if it was just a little bit. Kageyama walks into the room and he runs over giving him a hug.

 

“You like it?” asked Kageyama.

 

“Yes,” he replies. “Can I have TV in my room?”

 

“We’ll see about that,” he replies patting his head. 

 

“Is it okay if I play with my toy now?” he asked.

 

“Of course,” I replied. He opens the bag and starts to take out his toy. He hasn’t even unpacked yet. I guess we can let him enjoy himself. I walk into our bedroom ready to take a nap. I can hear Kageyama behind me. It’s not long before I feel his hands around my waist from behind.

 

“Look at us,” he says resting his chin on my shoulder. “We’re parents.”

 

“Yeah,” I smile. “We are, aren’t we.”

 

“You’re about to lay down aren’t you?” he asked. 

 

“You know I am,” I replied. “Target wore me out.” Kageyama kisses my neck.

 

“I’m going to enjoy the last of our honeymoon,” he states. “I could do some work but I will wait until Monday.”

 

“Fair enough,” I said turning to face him. “Are you going to the office or working from home?”

 

“I don’t know yet,” he says pulling away from me. I begin to remove my clothes. “It depends on how I feel. Although something tells me they’re going to want to see my face.”

 

“Um hm,” I said pulling out my PJ bottoms and a tee. So much for walking around topless now. I don’t want Jeno to learn any bad habits. I can feel Kageyama’s eyes on me. “Later tonight, we have to keep an eye on Jeno.”

 

“Don’t you mean me,” chuckled Kageyama pulling me into his arms after I put on my tee. “You’re the one about to leave me for a few hours.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” I say before kissing him. “What do you want for dinner?”

 

“Let’s go with something simple,” he says. “Chicken, veggies, maybe some dessert.” I laugh at the way he says dessert as I feel his hard on.

 

“Tobio……” I moan before kissing him. We engage in a small make out session before I pull away with Kageyama begging. I promised him we could have sex later tonight after Jeno is sleep. I climb into my bed thinking of the type of meal I want to cook for us tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

“What are you guys going to do while I’m gone?” I asked Kageyama. He is currently sitting in the living with Jeno.

 

“We’re probably going to go shopping for some school supplies and go past the park,” explained Kageyama.

 

“Really!” exclaimed Jeno turning around. “Is Taeyeon coming?”

 

“We shall see,” smiled Kageyama. “Let me walk you to the door.”

 

“Alright,” I replied making sure I have my wallet and phone. “Mark can I get a hug?” Jeno runs over and gives me a tight hug. He goes to sit back down in front of the TV with his toys. I walk to the front door when I feel Kageyama grab my hand. I turn around and I’m greeted with his lips. I sigh into the kiss before smiling. “I will only be gone for a couple of hours.”

 

“I know,” he replied. “Make sure you don’t drink too much.”

 

“I won’t, I promise,” I smile. “Take pictures for me of Mark in the park today.”

 

“Don’t you have enough pictures,” laughed Kageyama. “You’re acting as if we’re keeping him.” I feel my face get serious because I do want to keep Jeno. I have not discussed this with Kageyama as of yet.

 

“Um hm,” I replied. “I will bring you guys something back.”

 

“Alright tell Kenma I said hello,” he says. I give him one more hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading out of the door into the garage. I get into my tiny car pulling out and heading towards the restaurant Kenma and I are meeting up at. We have fallen off our Sunday bunches because I have been busy. You think having a 7 year old would mean less work, that is not the case at all.

 

Jeno has really bad night terrors. I was so worried so I went on a search for him to see a therapist. He has only been going for 2 weeks and I can already see some changes in his behavior. We have a group session coming up which Kageyama is not happy about. He is so concerned with speaking to the doctor. I keep telling him this is for Jeno that doctor is not thinking about us like that. We let him sleep in our bed a few times but I don’t want it to be a habit.

 

I pull up to the restaurant Kenma decided on. We’re eating at a sushi house today. Apparently, the sushi is a bit pricey but worth the money spent. I walk inside looking around and I spot my blonde friend in the corner. I wave as I walk over to him passing the hostess. I sit down in the booth across from him seeing he already order sake.

 

“Hey Kenma,” I greet.

 

“Shoyo or should I say Kageyama,” he says. I laugh.

 

“You can call me Shoyo,” I reply. “We’re best friends.”

 

“Would Tobio be okay with that?” he asks. I’m not sure if he serious or joking.

 

“He would be okay with it, seriously,” I reply taking the sake and pouring myself some. “Did you order yet?”

 

“Of course I did,” he replied. “I got what we usually get.” Kenma and I tend to eat the same sushi each time. Spicy salmon, white tuna, salmon, and California rolls. “I will take it things are going great with the kid.” I take a sip of sake before saying anything.

 

“It’s hard work,” I replied. “I mean don’t get me wrong he is a great kid but I can tell he went through some stuff with his parents. It took me 3 weeks to get him to open up to me enough where he will give me a hug if I ask. He has been seeing a therapist for 2 weeks now.” Kenma looks surprised.

 

“Can you do that?” he asked.

 

“He is in my care and it is not causing any harm to him,” I replied. “We’re doing a group session soon which I’m looking forward to.”

 

“Sounds so serious,” states Kenma.

 

“It is,” I reply. “I want to adopt him but I don’t know how to tell Kagyeama. He was pretty firm in getting an infant.”

 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” said Kenma. “From what Kuroo said he seems pretty taken by the boy.”

 

“Kageyama has been talking to Kuroo about this?” I ask before sipping some more sake.

 

“Yup,” he said. “Nice how he made time to call him.” I smirk looking at the server walking up to the table. I open my chop sticks more than ready to eat. I grab a roll taking a bit first before addressing Kenma.

 

“Sorry,” I replied. “I’m also getting ready for the new school year. Tobio is taking him shopping for school supplies today.” Kenma nods before grabbing a piece as I do the same. “So how are things going for you?” Kenma shrugs.

 

“I think Tobio is rubbing off on him or something,” he mutters. I can see some tint come to his cheeks. “He is being all romantic or trying to be I guess. He had flowers delivered to my job.”

 

“He did!” I exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, 12 long steam roses,” he replied. “He had the girls in my office swooning. It was so embarrassing.”

 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” I replied. “It’s just flowers, jeez.”

 

“I know but for everyone to see,” he says. “I need to keep my imagine up at work. Them seeing me blushing like crazy is not something I wanted them to see.”

 

“It was one time,” I replied. “I doubt it will hugely impact anything. What else has he been doing?” I watch as Kenma continues to blush.

 

“He wants sex more,” he admits. “I mean more than usual.”

 

“Is that bad?” I asked. 

 

“He has been doing different stuff,” he continues grabbing another piece of sushi. He sighs “It’s a bit much for me the stuff we have been doing. One time he has this oral only rule.” Kenma shakes his head before eating his piece he grabbed. I grab some more myself thinking about how Kuroo more than likely has been getting advice from Kageyama. Kageyama is an advocate to ensure that I’m pleased, especially now. It’s like he is afraid I will leave him or something. That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love me, it’s hard to explain. I look at Kenma drinking some sake remembering Kuroo wants to propose. 

 

“So are you ready to tie the knot?” I asked. Kenma looks at me as he starts to choke on the sake. “Sorry! I didn’t know you would react this way.” Kenma coughs a little bit before he rubs his eyes.

 

“You know how I feel about that,” he states.

 

“I know but I mean you love him don’t you?”

 

“I do,” he states flatly.

 

“Why not marry him?” I ask. “He loves you, look at what he is doing to make you happy. I think everything he is doing is sweet.”

 

“What if he stops?” asked Kenma looking at me. I can see he is very emotional at the moment as panic, fear, and sadness enters his eyes.

 

“What do you mean?” I ask.

 

“What if he is just doing this to impress me or keep me tame,” he says. “He could you know stray once we get married.”

 

“Kuroo loves you!” I exclaim. “He is not going to stray! You’re not only his best friend but you’re his best mate.” Kenma actually smiles.

 

“Is that how you feel about us?”

 

“Yes and I’m sure Kuroo feels the same way,” I replied. “Everything he is doing is because he loves you.” Kenma nods before grabbing another piece. I get why he is afraid but Kuroo has cheated on Kenma, he doesn’t even flirt with guys or girls. He pretty much stays to himself unless he has to talk to other people. He is not upset about it all. He is fine with the circle of friends he has that he doesn’t feel the need to get to know new people. I feel my phone buzz and I see Kageyama sent me a picture of Jeno hitting a volleyball. My heart immediately starts swelling. “Kenma look!” I shove my phone in his face.

 

“Oh god, you guys are drilling it into him already.” he drones.

 

“Oh please,” I reply looking at the other picture of Jeno. Soon a video comes through and I couldn’t help but press play.

 

“It’s rolling,” said Kageyama. “Go ahead.” Jeno looks at the camera smiling.

 

“Shoyo, can please teach me to fly?” he asked looking at the camera. “I want to fly too!’ Jeno starts jumping up and down. “I can do better!” Kageyama laughs before cutting the video. He wants to play volleyball and he wants me to teach him! I look up to see Kenma handing me some tissues, I realized then I started crying. “Oh thanks.”

 

“You need to tell Kageyama you want to adopt him,” replied Kenma. “It’s obvious you both love and care about him.” I nod yes knowing what I need to do. Jeno is our son, it’s time we make if official. I finish up my lunch with Kenma and we go our separate ways. I head home wondering if my boys are back yet and they are not. If he is in fact interested in playing volleyball they’re probably still playing. I pull into the garage and see that Kageyama is indeed still out. I whip my phone out calling our agent. I leave her a message to call me back as soon as possible.

 

I decide to get something together for Jeno and Kageyama. I walk over and see what it is that I have taken down. We have some chicken already marinating as well as some beef. I decide to go with the beef not wanting it to spoil. I look at it deciding to pan spear the meat. I get out everything I need and get to cooking. The food is half way done when I hear my phone ring. I run over grabbing if off the island.

 

“Hello,” I greet.

 

“Hi Kageyama,” she greets. “You gave me a call? Is everything okay?”

 

“Everything is great,” I replied. “I wanted to know would Tobio and I be able to adopt Mark?”

 

“You want to adopt him?” she asked.

 

“Yes,” I reply although I haven’t spoken to Kageyama yet.

 

“That’s great!” she exclaimed. “I can certainly get started on the paperwork.”

 

“We still want to adopt an infant,” I replied.

 

“I understand,” she replied. “I know the case worker will be coming by to see how Jeno is doing sometime in the upcoming week. How does he feel about you all adopting him?”

 

“We haven’t told him yet,” I replied. “It’s a lot for a 7 year old to take in.”

 

“I bet,” she replied. “I will gather the paperwork and will fax it over.”

 

“Thank you,” I replied ending the call. I become a little nervous. I know Kageyama will have no problem with us taking Jeno on as our son but I still feel slightly guilty not talking to him about it first. I can hear them coming through the garage as I finished cooking our veggies. Jeno is running over to me.

 

“Hey, you know you’re suppose to walk in the house!” exclaims Kageyama coming into view. Jeno runs up hugging me. He is slightly damp from playing in the park.

 

“Hey there,” I tell him rubbing his back.

 

“We had so much fun today!” he exclaimed. “I can hit the ball!”

 

“That’s a great start,” I reply looking at him smiling. “What made you want to play?”

 

“The pictures,” he replied.

 

“Pictures?” I question. Jeno runs into the living room coming back with a photo album. He shows me the book that has pictures of Kageyama and I from high school playing with our team mates and friends. He turns to the one advertisement poster that Yachi had put in stores for us to get money to go and train. I was the star attraction as the upcoming small giant.

 

“I want to look like this!” he exclaimed.

 

“You certainly can,” I replied. “That means you will have to eat all your vegetables with no complaining from now on.”

 

“Yuck” he says sticking his tongue out.

 

“Go take a bath,” I tell him. “I have something ready for you guys to eat. I know you’re hungry.”

 

“You bet!” he exclaims running but saw Kageyama giving him a look that he starts to walk. I start to fix Kageyama a plate. I look at him because I can tell he is staring.

 

“What?” I asked

 

“Nothing,” he replied walking closer. “Can’t I stare at my husband.” I chuckle sitting his plate on the small breakfast table we had to purchase. We usually ate at the island or in the living room. Kageyama grabs my hand as he did earlier pulling me in for a kiss. I slide my tongue into his mouth reminding myself not to get carried away.

 

“How is he?” I asked pulling away.

 

“He’s got potential,” replied Kageyama sitting down. “It’s pretty cute how he wants to be just like us.”

 

“Kids do look up to their parents after all,” I say without thinking. 

 

“Parents huh,” says Kageyama. “Are you trying to tell me something?” He takes a bit of his meal as I grab him some cold water to drink. I sit down next to him at the table looking at him.

 

“I want us to keep Jeno,” I say not shying away. Kageyama smiles.

 

“Are you ready for that?” he asked. “Are you ready to have two kids?”

 

“No but I feel like he is ours already,” I replied. “I told our agent already and she is sending papers over.”

 

“How did you know I would agree to this?” asked Kageyama. I pick up my phone showing him the video and pictures he sent me.

 

“You love him just as much as I do,” I reply. “He is our son, he is a Kageyama.” Kageyama nods yes.

 

“How will we tell him?” he asked.

 

“I’m not sure,” I replied. “Let’s wait to see how therapy goes.”

 

“Good idea,” said Kageyama. “How was your time with Kenma today?”

 

“The same as always,” I replied. I decide to keep how Kenma feels about marriage to myself. “Kuroo is being super romantic in public so he is adjusting to that.” Kageyama laughs.

 

“I did not think he was taking my advice,” he says before taking a bit. “I mean most of that stuff I did when we first started dating after Iwaizumi…”

 

“And after we got engaged!” I remind him. I stand up. “I’m going to check on jeno.”

 

“Okay,” he replied. “I’m getting seconds by the way.”

 

“Save some for Jeno!” I reply before walking off. I get to the bathroom door knocking on it lightly. “Mark are you okay?” I can hear splashing.

 

“Yeah,” he says through the door.

 

“Do you have your action figure in there?” I asked. The splashing stops and everything goes quiet. “Mark?”

 

“Yes,” he says flatly.

 

“It’s okay if you have your toy,” I reply. “I just want to make sure your food doesn’t get cold.”

 

“Okay,” he says. 

 

“I’ll be back in 15 minutes,” I tell him before walking away. I head back downstairs and see Kageyama has already refilled his plate. We go back to discussing how soon Jeno will be our son.


	8. Chapter 8

Tobio and I enter the Sunny’s office. She prefers that we call her by her first name. Kageyama and I looked her up online a licensed child therapist website. She had great reviews so I trust that Jeno is in good hands. Kageyama and I are relieved to see we are starting on time. Sunny has Jeno sitting in the play area as she wanted to speak to us alone. I’m really nervous as I don’t know what she is going to say to us. The room looks surprisingly normal. It has toys in there for the kids I assume. Kageyama and I sit down in the two chairs in front of her desk.

 

“How are you both doing today?” she asked.

 

“Good, nervous,” I chuckle. Kageyama grabs my hand as Sunny smiles at us.

 

“How is Jeno?” she asked. “He seems to be in good spirits.”

 

“He is,” replied Kageyama. “He has been learning to play volleyball.”

 

“Yes he shared that with me,” says Sunny. “I think it is great he has found an activity that he enjoys so much. He said you both played before.”

 

“Yes,” I reply. “I don’t play anymore because of my knees but Kageyama can keep him on his toes. I get to show him anything that doesn’t include jumping.”

 

“I can tell you both are very passionate about it,” Sunny leans forward on her desk as we just nod. “Well I have been informed that you’re adopting Jeno.”

 

“Yes, he is going to be our son,” said Kageyama squeezing my hand slightly.

 

“When do you plan on telling him?” asked Sunny. “He has not mentioned the adoption so I know he is not aware as of yet.”

 

“We will tell him soon,” replied Kageyama. “What is it you wanted to discuss with us?” Kim sighs.

 

“Since you are soon to be his legal guardians,” she explains. “I wanted to finally tell you more about Jeno’s background.”

 

“We know about his mom passing away,” I reply. “It is really sad she committed suicide, thank god Jeno doesn’t know.” I see a look flash across Sunny’s face. “What is it? Is there something we are missing?”

 

“Yes and no,” she replies. “I recall you saying Jeno took the longest to warm up to you.”

 

“That’s right,” I admit. 

 

“You remind him of his mother,” she explains. “He was very close to her.”

 

“Why would that make him resentful towards Kageyama?” asked Tobio. 

 

“She committed suicide right in front of him,” she says dropping the bomb in our lap.

 

“What!” I exclaim. 

 

“I know this is a shock,” she replies.

 

“A shock!” cries Tobio. “This is ridiculously. How could they not tell us!”

 

“Jeno has never told anyone,” explains Sunny further. “He was afraid for anyone to know.”

 

“Poor Mark,” I say quietly holding my head down. I can’t imagine watching my parents kill themselves right in front of me and at that age…jesus.

 

“You both are doing the right thing by allowing him to see me,” she replies. “We have been working through his small issues such a trust, learning to grieve for his mother, adjusting to his father not being around. He doesn’t know his father sighed away his rights. His mother told him his father was dead.” Kageyama shakes his head and I can tell he is frustrated for Jeno. “I just wanted you all to know he cares about you both. He is scared you will put him back in the home. I think you should tell him soon about the adoption.” Kageyama and I both agree. Sunny goes over a few more things with us before we head out the office to grab Jeno so he can have his session.

 

“My turn,” he says.

 

“Yup,” I replied. “We will be right here.” Jeno smiles a little before going into the office. Kageyama and I sigh. His session is 45 minutes. We decide to walk down to the café for a coffee and cake while we wait. We also want to discuss what we just found out. Kageyama knows what I want and orders for me. He grabs our cakes while hold the coffee. I pick a table in the corner so we can have some privacy. “Well then….” Kageyama looks at me.

 

“Do you still want Jeno?” asked Kageyama.

 

“Of course I do!” I exclaimed. “More so than ever. I don’t trust anyone to love him the way we can.” I take a sip of my cinnamon hazelnut coffee. It’s my favorite, has the right amount of sweetness to it.

 

“I agree,” replied Kageyama. “I want to tell him tonight over dinner.”

 

“Are you sure?” I asked nervously. “What if he says he doesn’t want us?”

 

“It’s a little late for that,” chuckled Kageyama. I see him look towards the door and he waves. Who is he waving at? I turn around and I see Oikawa and Tendou walking over to us. What is this? They have a little boy with them. He looks to be around the same age as Jeno. I haven’t seen them since Iwaizumi’s wedding so this is a complete surprise.

 

“Tobio,” smiled Oikawa. “It’s been way too long, how are you?”

 

“We’re great,” he replied speaking for the both of us. 

 

“Ah yes,” says Tendou. “I hear congratulations is in order.”

 

“Yes,” I reply slowly trying to feel them out. “Who is this little guy?”

 

“This is our son Oikawa Teneil,” smiled Oikawa like a proud father.

 

“We?” questioned Kageyama. 

 

“Us stupid,” replied Tendou folding his arms. He gets an elbow from Oikawa.

 

“Not in front of in Teneil!” he hissed. Teneil rolls his eyes as if he is use to this. I stifle a laugh because he reminds me of our Jeno.

 

“He looks to be Jeno age,” stated Kageyama. “Little Oikawa how old are you?” Teneil cocks his head to the side.

 

“I’m 7 years old,” he replies. “You can call me Teneil.” He goes back to the PSP he has in his hand. “How do you know my dad?”

 

“We went to middle school together,” replied Oikawa taking the PSP from him. “You’re being rude!”

 

“They’re your friends not mine!” exclaimed Teneil walking away.

 

“That attitude of his I swear!” hisses Oikawa.

 

“I got him,” said Tendou following him outside. I watch as he go to talk to the little boy.

 

“Ugh…..” said Oikawa rubbing his temples.

 

“Have a seat,” I said standing up so I can sit beside my husband. I can tell Kageyama is pleased with this gesture when he takes my hand once I’m sitting next to him. Oikawa takes the seat.

 

“Thanks….” he replies. “We adopted him two years ago. He still tends to lash out at us well mostly me.” I feel bad because I can completely relate.

 

“I think it’s great you adopted,” I say to encourage him. “Don’t let him push you away. Our Jeno is the same way but we have him seeing a specialist to work out his feelings.”

 

“You all have a son?” asked Oikawa amazed. Kageyama nods.

 

“Our adoption just went through,” he explained. “We were his foster parents to help with the adoption process but we ending up loving him.” Oikawa leans into the table leaning into his hand.

 

“Isn’t that romantic,” he sighs. “Getting a new born baby is so hard. I’m settled for Teneil but he is such a good boy, he is just troubled.” I pull our doctor’s card and hand it to him.

 

“Have him see Dr. Sunny,” I reply. “She is really good with children. She has been excellently at helping with Jeno.” Oikawa takes the card looking at it.

 

“I have nothing else to lose at this point,” he replies. “I want him to be well behaved for Taeyeno birthday party.”

 

“That’s right!” said Kageyama. “We will be there as well now that Jeno is officially our son.” Oikawa smiles.

 

“I can’t believe we have kids!” he exclaims. We all smile and laugh a little. Oikawa stands up and looks at the door as Tendou and Teneil come back over to us.

 

“I’m sorry,” says Teneil looking at Oikawa. He gives him a hug and my heart melts. He certainly could use Dr. Sunny because I can tell he is an amazing child. “I’m sorry Kageyama.” We both nod accepting his apology. 

 

“I’m going to go place our order,” said Tendou walking away with Teneil.

 

“So when did you two become a thing?” I asked. Oikawa actually blushes.

 

“At Iwaizumi’s wedding,” he replied. “Had a bit too much to drink, things lead to you know what and here we are.”

 

“You look really happy,” noted Kageyama.

 

“I am,” he sighs in happiness. He looks at Kageyama looking serious. “Tobio I never apologized to you. I mean about me cheating and everything.” He clears his throat. 

 

“Thank you,” said Kageyama and I standing. “Things happen for a reason. Please make sure to take Teneil to see Dr. Sunny.”

 

“I will,” he smiles. “Can I call you all sometime?”

 

“Sure,” I replied. “What is your number?” Oikawa starts to ramble off his phone number. I plug it into my phone. We walk over to his family and say our good bye and head back towards the office. Kageyama starts laughing half way there. “What?”

 

“He’s so normal now,” replied Kageyama.

 

“When was he not?” I asked. Kageyama shrugs.

 

“I kind of put him on this peddle stool,” he explains. “I’m surprised you have no problem with us talking.”

 

“You have no problem with me talking to Iwaizumi,” I replied. “Besides he apologized. I can tell he has grown up since we last seen him. It’s amazing how different some people be when they are happy.” Kageyama smiles at me as I blush slightly. I never thought I could be happy beyond playing volleyball or being in a relationship with him but I’m truly happy, I’m glad he is here to do it with me. We head back into the building with 10 minutes to spare. I’m glad because I don’t want Jeno to know we left. We sit down and talk about getting him registered for school. Sunny opens the office door and Jeno walks out looking tired, must have been a rough session today.

 

“I will see you all in two weeks,” she smiled.

 

“Certainly,” I replied. I reach out for Jeno hand which he takes. “You can take a nap when we get home okay.” He just nods not saying anything. We continue to the car in silence. Most times it is this way when we know he had a hard session. Jeno ends up falling asleep in the car. Kageyama carries Jeno to his room while I head into our bedroom. I remove my shirt tossing it on the bed as I go to the draw to grab my PJ. Nothing can get me to go back out of the house today. I grab the set I will wear for the rest of the day. I hear Kageyama close the door. It’s not long before I feel his arms wrap around me from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing Teneil. I can picture him pushing Oikawa's buttons lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut filled chapter ahead, what can I say. They are married!

“I love you,” he says into the back of my hair.

 

“I love you too Tobio,” I reply. I feel his slide down my waist and slide my pants. I lean my head back into his shoulder as his hand wraps around my dick. I shudder as Kageyama begins to run his closed fist up and down my shaft. I slide my right hand back into Kageyama hair. “Ugh…..” Kageyama nizzles his way to my neck moaning as he begins to suck on my flesh. This feels so good. Our sex life has slowed down since Jeno has entered our home. We want to make sure that he doesn’t hear us or walk in on us. I come out of my thoughts as I feel Kageyama’s hard dick thrust against my ass. “Mmm…….”

 

“Take off your clothes,” whispers Kageyama in my ear. I pull away from him removing the rest of my clothes as he removes his own. Kageyama walks over grabbing my face and kissing me passionately. I moan against his lips as I begin to feel so many emotions at once. He slides his tongue into my mouth causing me to moan loudly. I shake out of the kissing breathing hard. I stumble over to the bed sitting down looking at my painful hard dick. “You running?”

 

“No,” I replied looking at Kageyama as he goes to his night stand. “I’m trying to keep my voice down, I was losing it.” Kageyama smirks as he walks over to me. I move back on the bed as Kageyama climbs on top of me.

 

“I’ll gag you if I have to,” he says. “Although I would prefer to hear your cries of passion.” Kageyama hands graze over my nipple, down my waist and past my cock. I can feel it twitch wanting to feel my husband’s warmth. “This has to be a record…a month and no sex.”

 

“Are we not going to count the 4 years we were apart?” I counter. I hate bringing that up but 4 years of no sex was hard as hell for me. I watch as Kageyama coats two fingers. “What are you doing? I don’t need that much stretching.”

 

“It’s been a while,” he says lowly leaning down close to my lips. “Plus I want to feel your insides with my fingers.” Kageyama spreads my legs as he kisses my lips a little hard. He presses my left leg back more as he slides his finger inside me. I grip his back moaning before biting my lip. “No stretching my ass. You’re so tight.” I feel myself blush before I turn my face away from him. “You know I want to see you,” says Kageyama grabbing my face with his left hand. I feel him start to scissor his fingers.

 

“Tobio….hahh……” I moan as I feel my face heat up. Just because we’re married and been together for a long doesn’t make him seeing me like this any easier. I don’t know why but it still embarrasses me. He thrust his hips into the bed causing it to move slightly.

 

“Uh you sound so good,” he moans. “I can’t wait to be inside of you.” Kageyama continues to stretch me avoiding my spot completely. That is probably for the best because I know I would cum. I’m relieved when he brings his lips back to mine ditching the efforts to watch me squirm under him. I arch my back forcing our chests to meet. I moan as I feel his hard nipples against mine. Kageyama finally touches my prostate but lightly. Didn’t matter it was still enough to get a response from me.

 

“Ah-ahh…..aarrgghhh…..” I moan shaking a little.

 

“Ohhh Shoyo……..” moans Kageyama before he starts to tongue me again. I’m beginning to shake as I feel the pressure build in my groin.

 

“I-I’m going to cum…..ahhhh….” I whisper. “Oh god…nngghhhh….” I shudder as I fight off my orgasm as he removes his fingers. 

 

“I’m not going to last long,” warns Kageyama looking at me. “You look and feel way too good today.” Kageyama puts some lube on his cock before pushing my legs back causing my ass to raise in the air. He leans over me wasting no time sliding inside. “Mmmm…….fuck.” I moan lowly as I feel my husband begin to fill me up. I look up and can see a little drop of precum escape my head. Kageyama rolls his hips forward. “Shit…..nnrrrrhhh…..”

 

He is certainly not going to last long, I can tell by the look on his face. Kageyama continues to roll his hips into mine taking his time. We both moan as we feel my ass twitch. I listen to our labored breathing as my orgasm gets closer. I reach my hands up into Kageyama’s hair.

 

“T-Tobio…..ahhh….ha…..hahh….” I moan while looking at him. Kageyama looks as me as he begins to snap his hips faster. “Shit…..mmmpphhh…..” I look onward not breaking my eyes contact with Kageyama.

 

“Shoyo…….” he moans. “Oh Shoyo….arrggghhh…..fuck….” Kageyama hits my prostate dead on as his face turns red. 

 

“Arrrggghh……shitttt…….” I cried as I began to cum on my stomach and chest. Kageyama gasps into his own orgasm as he continues to thrust inside of me. I begin to moan because I’m sensitive but I still want to feel him. Kageyama leans down kissing me as he is still trying to move inside of me. He finally stops resting against me smashing my cum into our skin. We’re both still trying to catch our breath.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” he chuckles. 

 

“Well I have to admit we weren’t the quietest,” I admit. “Let me go check on Jeno.”

 

“I’ll do it,” says Kageyama standing up. He walks into our bathroom to clean himself up a bit before putting on his robe. “I’ll be right back.” As he leaves I find myself thinking about Kenma. I know Kenma and Kuroo have a much healthier relationship now but I can’t help but think how marriage would bring them much closer. I hope Kenma changes his stance on the marriage because I wouldn’t give this up for the world. Kageyama comes back in the room while I am in the bathroom washing up. “He’s still sleep.”

 

“Are you sure?” I asked looking at Kageyama in the mirror.

 

“I’m sure,” he replied. “I went into his room and walk over to him, he was actually snoring. I wonder what did they discuss today in session because he looks beat.”

 

“Think he would tell us if we asked?” I say turning around to face him.

 

“Maybe,” replied Kageyama thoughtfully. I walk past into the room putting on the PJ’s I had selected early after I rinse off my stomach. “What’s for dinner tonight?” I laugh.

 

“Really Tobio,” I state. “What do you want?”

 

“Bourbon chicken with rice,” he grins. His grins still look slightly creepy causing me laugh a little.

 

“You know I’m adding a vegetable,” I state.

 

“Whatever,” he says waving me off as he sits down on the bed turning on the TV. I head out of the room to go get dinner prepped. I head into the kitchen humming to myself as I start to get everything ready. This what my life is now. I can’t help but smile to myself. When Kageyama and I broke up I never thought we would get to this point. I head back upstairs once I have the chicken marinating. 

 

I can’t help but walk over to Jeno’s room. I see him in his bed sleeping hard. Kageyama was right as he slightly snores. He is just a child, what did Dr. Sunny put him through today I wonder. I tip toe over to Jeno and kiss his forehead since he looks like a sweet little angel sleeping. He is angel when he is awake too but of course he dances with the devil here and there. 

 

“I love you Jeno,” I whisper. “I’m so glad you’re with us.” I kiss his forehead one more time before heading out of the room. I head back into our bedroom and I can see Kageyama further back on the bed under the covers watching TV. I smile as I join my husband.


	10. Chapter 10

The school year is well under way. I have just dropped my class off to gym. I know they like having gym in the afternoon since they have recess at 11:30am following their lunch. I’m glad because I could use a snack. I get to my classroom and head straight to my desk. I pull out some cheese crackers and smile as I remember how things went when we told Jeno about the adoption. 

 

***FLASHBACK***

 

I sit our plates on the table. Bourbon chicken and rice like Kageyama requested along with peas. I like to mix the peas in with my rice. I usually don’t like to give Jeno juice so late in the evening but today is special. I sit down on the other side of Jeno. Jeno takes a bite of chicken and begins to smile.

 

“This is yummy,” he says.

 

“Thank you,” I reply. I try to decide if I should ask about his session. “Did everything go okay today?” He frowns a little.

 

“She wanted to talk about old stuff,” he says slowly.

 

“What kind of old stuff?” asked Kageyama carefully. Jeno looks like he is thinking.

 

“Stuff with mom,” he says. “It makes me sad. I don’t like talking about it.”

 

“We don’t have to talk about it,” I reply. “You have a good nap?” He nods his head yes before continuing to eat.

 

“Will I get to play with Taeyeon before I start school?” he asked.

 

“Maybe,” I reply. “We have a new friend for you to meet.”

 

“New friend?” he questioned.

 

“Yeah,” said Kageyama. “He is the same age as you, his name Teneil and he is very nice.”

 

“That’s what they all say,” he said. He looks at me. “The kids at the house said the same things but they were so mean. They made fun of my eyes calling me an alien.” I know those kids probably said that out of jealousy but he is a child and doesn’t understand that.

 

“How about this,” said Kageyama. “We have you and Taeyeon meet Teneil, would you like that?” He nods smiling and goes back to eating his food. He finishes up looking into the living room. 

 

“Can I watch TV?” he asked.

 

“Sure,” I reply. “Tobio and I need to talk to you so find something to watch and we will be right over.”

 

“Am I in trouble?” he asked.

 

“No of course not,” said Kageyama quickly. I can see Jeno facial expression relax as he gets up from the table walking into the living room.

 

“I’m so nervous,” I replied. “I wanted to tell him but he was so sad.” Kageyama grabs my hand.

 

“I know,” he says firmly. “We need to tell him so he doesn’t think he is going back to that home. That place sounds like a terrible experience for him. I don’t blame him for not caring to meet new people.”

 

“Amazes me how cruel kids can be,” I replied. “I have to talk to several parents in the past about their kids using profanity. I didn’t use words like that until I was 13.” Kageyama laughs as he lets go of my hand. He takes all of our plates and heads to the kitchen to wash them. I walk into the living room as Jeno is flipping through the TV trying to find something he wants to watch. He finally decides on a cartoon. I sit down on the sofa as Jeno is sitting on the floor in front of the TV. He is not close which makes me feel better. We have that 70 inch and there is no need for him to be up on the TV. I look at the show he is watching and I have no idea what is going on. I am out of touch when it comes to TV shows. If not for the kids in my class I would not know anything. I hear Kageyama finish washing the dishes.

 

“Jeno, can you mute the TV, we’re ready to talk now,” I tell him.

 

“Right at the good part,” he says. 

 

“We can take it back,” I explain to him. I’m glad Kageyama invested in that feature when upgrading the cable. We watch TV but we would get distracted by work or each other and end up missing huge parts of whatever it was we were trying to watch. He finally got tired of it and invested in it. Kageyama comes and sits next to me. I can see Jeno is scared and still thinks he might be in trouble.

 

“Jeno,” says Kageyama looking at him. “How would you feel about staying with Shoyo and I?” He stares at us and I can see the shock come into his face.

 

“I would be so happy,” he says smiling a little. “I don’t want to go back to the home.”

 

“We don’t want you to go back either,” I say before looking at Kageyama. “We adopted you, you never have to go back there.”

 

“Adopt,” he repeats. He quickly stands up. “Your keeping me!”

 

“Yes,” said Kageyama. “We care about you very much…” Kageyama is cut off by Jeno running over and hugging us both so hard. I feel my head bump Kageyama’s causing me to giggle.

 

“Thank you!” he exclaims. He starts jumping up and down before he losing his balance falling to the floor.

 

“Whoa, be careful,” I say not wanting him to get hurt.

 

“Are you both going to be my new dads?” he asked. I feel myself blush because I did not think he would want to consider us as his father.

 

“Yup,” said Kageyama. Jeno grins brightly.

 

“I have two dads,” he says before smiling. I don’t think I ever seen him grin so much. “Can you show me how to take my show back?”

 

“Yeah,” I reply getting up off the sofa. I show him how to use the remote to take the show back. “We will be upstairs okay.” Jeno nods not taking his eyes off the TV. I reach out my hand out to Kageyama. He takes it as we head upstairs to talk further. Once in our room I turn to him. “I didn’t think it would go so well.”

 

“Why not?” asked Kageyama looking at me. “You’re a great father.”

 

“I know but still,” I replied feeling emotional. “He was so distant with me in the beginning. I didn’t think he would ever like me.”

 

“Who can hate my Shoyo,” says Kageyama grabbing my face and kissing my forehead.

 

“They’re out there somewhere,” I say rolling my eyes before focusing on Kageyama. “We’re actually parents, we have a son.” Kageyama smiles before kissing me on the lips.

 

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

 

I sigh. Things couldn’t be better. I have to actually leave when I’m suppose to on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The other days Kageyama leaves work early to pick Jeno up from school. We are allowing him to keep his last name as it is the only thing he really has to remember his mother by for now. I drink some water before I hear my phone buzzing in my draw. I see it is Kageyama.

 

“Hey,” I greet.

 

“We got a problem,” he says.

 

“What!” I exclaim jumping out of my chair. “Is Jeno okay?”

 

“Oh Jeno is just fine but the other student isn’t,” he explained. “Jeno got into a fight, he actually bit the other student.” I hear Kageyama sigh. “I’m waiting for their parents to arrive so I can formally apologize.”

 

“Of course,” I replied. “Is he suspended?”

 

“No,” he replies. “They are letting him off with a warning. I’m going to have a talk with him if you don’t mind.”

 

“No, not all,” I reply. “I think talking to him while things are fresh on his mind is best.”

 

“Agreed,” said Kageyama. “Let me get back to him, love you.”

 

“Love you too,” I say before ending the call. I thought Dr. Sunny said he was getting better. I rub my temples wondering what happened that caused him to bite another person. Jeno is not violent at all. He is either happy or wants to be left alone. Lately it’s been more of the happy than the left alone part. I find myself having to grade papers and prep work in the living room. I finish my snack before going to pick up my class. I only have 30 more minutes with them thank goodness.


	11. Chapter 11

I manage to get through the day being my normal self but it was very hard. All I could think about is the fact that my son got into a fight at school. I’m packing up my bag for the afternoon when I hear a knock in the doorway. I look up and see Asahi.

 

“You look like you had a rough day,” he chuckles. He looks handsome in his button down shirt, vest and some casual slacks. His hair is tied back into a ponytail.

 

“My day was great actually,” I replied. “Jeno got into trouble at school.” Asahi walks further into my classroom.

 

“It can’t be that bad,” he says. “He is only in the 2nd grade. Most kids get in trouble at that age.”

 

“He bit another student,” I explained putting my bag on my shoulder pulling out my keys.

 

“Oh wow,” said Asahi slowly. “I was not expecting that based on what you told me about Jeno.”

 

“Me neither,” I replied making sure my draws are locked. “I’m about to head home so I can find out what happened.”

 

“Yeah, you do that,” said Asahi stepping outside my classroom as I close the door. “I know everything will be just fine.”

 

“Thanks,” I smile weakly as I rush out of the school. I hop into my small car putting my bag in the passenger seat. I make my way home worried like crazy the whole way. Kageyama didn’t text me or call back so I’m even more worried. I know if Jeno was hurt he certainly would have told me. I pull into the garage and I see Kageyama open the door leading into the house. He never comes to the door so I know this is serious.

 

I quickly grab my bag heading over to Kageyama.

 

“He is in his room currently,” Kageyama explained. “I’m not sure if I should even punish him.”

 

“What?” I question as I walk into the house. I head up the stairs as I always to go get out of my work clothes. Kageyama follows me closing our room door. “Start talking,” I say removing my tie.

 

“You may want to sit down for this,” he replied.

 

“Just tell me!” I scream at him. I didn’t mean to yell at him but I feel like he dragging this out. Waiting until I got home was bad enough.

 

“He got into a fight defending us,” Kageyama replied folding his arms over his chest.

 

“Does that mean what I think it does?” I asked as I stop undressing. Kageyama eyes shift.

 

“Yeah,” he replied. “This kid was bragging about what his dad does for him. Jeno said how he had two dads and gets more love than everyone.” Where do these kids getting this bragging shit from? You’re 7 for god sake. Shouldn’t you be playing in the sand or the monkey bars? “The kid called us fags and Jeno hit him. From there they continue to fight and somewhere in there Jeno bit the kid.” I rub my hands over my face.

 

“Why are we still doing with this!’ I exclaim angrily. “It is 2017 for god sake. People are well aware of same sex marriages.”

 

“His parents weren’t any better,” huffed Kageyama. “I issued an apology and they went on to say they don’t want Jeno talking to their son. They tried to say they would sue us but I shut that shit down quick.” Kageyama sighs. “I don’t know how to explain to Jeno that what he did was wrong. I mean I personally applaud him for kicking that kids ass.” I remove the rest of my clothes getting more furious by the minute. “What are you thinking Shoyo?”

 

“I’m pissed off!” I express. “Like what the fuck. They tried to sue us, they are children! If anything we should sue them for teaching their child such bullshit!” Kageyama wraps his arms around me as I began to sob. I didn’t want our children to have to deal with this. I knew Jeno would have at some point but not this young. Kageyama rubs my back as I continue to cry. I pull away once I feel better. “I want to call Oikawa.” Kageyama looks confused for a bit. “I want to know has he experienced this at all. I need a minute before I can see Jeno.”

 

“Yeah,” says Kageyama. “Let me go get you some tea.” He leaves the room and I put on my PJ’s for the evening. I grab my phone out of my messenger bag. I scroll down to Oikawa number hitting dial. I’m surprised when he answers right away.

 

“Hello,” he sangs.

 

“Hi Oikawa, it’s Kageyama Shoyo,” I say.

 

“Oh hey,” he replies. “I answered so quickly I didn’t have time to look to see who it was. How are you doing?”

 

“Not good at the moment,” I replied. “Kageyama and I need some advice, regarding Jeno.”

 

“Oh no,” says Oikawa sadly. “What happened?”

 

“He got into a fight because a student called me and Tobio fags,” I explain bitterly. 

 

“What?” he questioned. “I would have not expected that.”

 

“Me neither,” I sigh. “I mean we don’t know how to talk to him about it.”

 

“I see,” said Oikawa. “I know there are still a lot of traditional people here in japan. Tendou and I have Teneil going to a private school where the parents are well aware that the students have gay parents. They don’t treat Teneil any different.”

 

“I didn’t think we would still have to be dealing with this,” I reply walking back and forth.

 

“Tell me about it,” sighs Oikawa. “It’s ridiculous. Just tell Jeno that your love is no different from anyone else’s. Teneil took the news rather well when we told him. He didn’t have many questions though knowing how smart he is.” Teneil is different from Jeno. Teneil tends to speak his mind like Tendou but with more attitude. I also noticed he pays attention to everything around him. He makes me feel like he is training to be a super spy or something.

 

“Thanks Oikawa,” I say slowly as Kageyama enters the room.

 

“By the way Dr. Sunny is incredible,” he says. “Teneil has improved greatly.”

 

“That’s awesome!” I exclaim glad to hear some good news.

 

“Yes,” he says and I can hear his smile. “I mean it is amazing what kind of information these therapists can find out from these kids.”

 

“Kids have a hard time expressing themselves,” I reply. “They are children after all.”

 

“For sure,” he replies. “Teneil grew up with his grandparents and they were very strict and hard on him. He has a lot of angry towards them. He thought once he was pulled from their care he could do what he wants. Sorry kid the real world does not work that way. He is slowly communicating with us better.”

 

“That’s good to hear,” I reply sitting on the bed. I listen to Oikawa explain more of the small improvements Teneil has made. I get the information regarding the private school before ending the call. My tea is ready by that time and I more than glad to take a sip to calm my nerves. 

 

“Sounds like you had a good conversation,” says Kageyama. I shrug.

 

“It was hard to listen to him to be honest,” I replied. “He suggested we try this private school.” I hand Kageyama the information I wrote down.

 

“Private school?” he asked. “Last thing I want is Jeno being stuck up.”

 

“Jeno is not like that,” I defend. “Or at least we will make sure he isn’t. I mean this school’s parents accepting the LBGT community. This is a big deal. I don’t know if I can handle another parent disrespecting me or our child.” Kageyama smirks. “What are you smiling for?”

 

“I’m not use to you being the one worked up,” he states sitting beside me.

 

“I know it’s just annoying,” I replied. “Jeno was doing so well and here comes this nonsense.” I sip my tea. “Oikawa said we just need to tell him the truth.”

 

“I agree but I still don’t know how to word it,” said Kageyama. 

 

“I got this one,” I replied. “You get to have the sex talk with him when he is little older though.” Kageyama blushes.

 

“No!” he cries. “Don’t do that to me.” I laugh for the first time in hours.

 

“I want to hear how you would explain everything,” I joke. 

 

“Mmm……” said Kageyama looking down. I chuckle sipping some more of my tea. Kageyama and I discuss how we’re going to talk to Jeno. By the time my tea is done I’m more than ready to have the talk with our son.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last. I like daddy Kageyama and Hinata, so cute <3

I have Natsu watching Jeno this afternoon. The holiday season is in full swing, Kageyama and I are having a holiday party. I’m super excited since I got Yamaguchi to cook for the event. Kageyama and I are the only ones who knows Kuroo is finally going to pop the big question. He has been planning this for months. That made me want to make the party even more special. It feels strange to have so many people in our home, I even invited Suga and Daichi. I warned Kenma and advance. For the first time he actually doesn’t seem bothered. It’s about damn time.

 

“This party is going to be a success,” said Yamaguchi looking around. He helped me set everything up. Of course my husband and Tsukki was nowhere to be found. Crazy seeing they are taller than us and could have helped with the wall decorations. He looks nice in a sweater shirt and dress pants. I told him he didn’t have to dress up but he insisted. “Jeno is so sad he is not here.”

 

“He is,” I replied. “I convinced Natsu to watch Teneil and Teoyeon as well. I’m paying her big for this because they’re staying the night.”

 

“You’re so thoughtful,” said Yamaguchi. “I’m sure Iwaizumi and Oikawa are very thankful.”

 

“They are indeed,” I replied nodding. I know for a fact Kageyama and I are going to engage into so nice sloppy sex tonight. Jeno has few new friends at his new private school but dare I say Teneil and Teoyeon are his best friends. 

 

“I thought I would never see the day where you and Oikawa would be on friendly terms,” says Yamaguchi. 

 

“It’s so weird,” I reply. “To be honest I have pretty much moved on from it. I’m happy, in love and dare I say Oikawa is one of the most dedicated parents I have ever seen. He is heavily involved with what is going on at the school.”

 

“I still can’t believe him and Tendou are a thing,” says Yamaguchi looking at me. “Everyone deserves to be happy so I’m glad that they are.” I look at Yamaguchi smiling hard.

 

“Me too,” I agree. I look around my living room and kitchen decorated in green and red, not the bright red but darker. We have our tree set up in the corner to the left of the TV system. Tsukki and Kageyama come from upstairs.

 

“It’s about time,” said Yamaguchi. “You guys show up after all the hard work is done.”

 

“You had this completely under control,” stated Tsukki. “It’s cool if I open the wine?”

 

“Help yourself,” I encourage before looking at my husband. He is actually wearing a dark blue button down shirt and dress pants. No he didn’t tuck in the shirt, at least I got him to put the shirt on. “You look good.”

 

“As do you,” he grins. “Kid free tonight.”

 

“Yeah…..” I say slowly nodding yes and giving him my naughty face. He pulls him closer to me wrapping his left arm around my waist.

 

“You trying to make me give in to my urges right now,” he whispers in my ear.

 

“We are dressed and people are arriving,” I whisper to him. “Don’t get too drunk because I really want to enjoy tonight.” Kageyama nods as I go to the unlock the door. I see someone coming down the walk way. I see it is none other than Iwaizumi and Miko. I open the door greeting them.

 

“Thank you so much for having Natsu watch Teoyeon,” gushes Miko. “I’m so excited for tonight.” Iwaizumi blushes slightly. 

 

“Stop it honey,” he shushes. I chuckle lightly. It seems like all us adults have the same thing in mind for tonight.

 

“I understand,” I replied. “Believe me. Let me show you were you can put your coats.” I show them the coat racks that we have and take them to where the food and drinks are. I show Iwaizumi a little bit of the house as this is first time here. Miko has been here before for a play date. 

 

“You have a really nice house,” says Iwaizumi.

“Thank you,” I replied. “I changed the décor a bit over time but nothing to major.” Iwaizumi is staring at me intensely. “What?”

 

“I didn’t think we could ever be happy again,” he admits.

 

“Why would you think that?” I ask. I can read his face. “Never mind don’t answer that. I’m just glad Tobio finally got to the point where he can be around you.”

 

“Kids will do that to you,” chuckles Iwaizumi as we head back into the main room.

 

“Everything looks so festive!” exclaims Miko. “You and Yamaguchi did a wonderful job.”

 

“I’m sure Yamaguchi will be happy to hear that,” I replied. “I’m lucky he was available for tonight.” We start to talk about our kids as more people begin to arrive. Things are rather lively but more so loud after Bokuto arrives.

 

“What’s happening good people!” he announces loudly walking into the front door.

 

“Why do you always have to be so loud,” said Akaashi rolling his eyes.

 

“I’m just saying hi to everyone at once,” he drones. “Jeez.” Bokuto spots me making his way over.

 

“Mini Kageyama,” he says. “This a nice neighborhood you guys live in.”

 

“You can call me Shoyo,” I reply. “Can you believe Kageyama picked this house out himself.”

 

“He doesn’t strike me as the type,” said Bokuto. “Well I never thought you guys would have kids but here you are.”

 

“We are more surprised about Kageyama,” says Akaashi.

 

“Sure, I can see how most people would feel that way,” I replied. “He is actually really great with Jeno. We’re having to adjust now to him always wanting to be around us.”

 

“Don’t worry about that,” said Akaashi. “Soon he will be a teenager and pushing you guys away.”

 

“Maybe just a little,” I reply leading them into the kitchen. “Jeno is pretty different from most kids.” I honestly don’t see him pushing us away but you never know.

 

“You mean like you,” grinned Bokuto.

 

“Maybe,” I smile. It’s nice seeing everyone together although I saw most of them back in July when I got married. I’m glad when my best friend arrives. “Kenma,” I want to hug him but I need to act normal. He walks in taking his coat off right away.

 

“Where is the wine?” he asked. “It’s been a long week.”

 

“Oh that bad?” I asked.

 

“Yeah,” he says. “The department has a deadline. When will these idiots realize you can’t rush production if you want the video game to be excellent. The consumers can tell when the work is rushed.”

 

“They will learn one day,” says Kuroo adding his coat next to Kenma. “Looks like everyone showed.”

 

“Yeah,” I replied. “Just wanting on Suga and Daichi.” I see Kenma roll his eyes making his way to the kitchen. I look at Kuroo. “How are you?”

 

“Nervous as fuck,” he says. “I can’t believe I’m finally going to do it.”

 

“It’s about time,” I tell him. “I have been calming Kenma down for months now regarding marriage. You should be good to go. I would tell you not to fuck up but you have been good for years now.”

 

“I have and I will be for the rest of my life with that man in the next room,” he says proudly. “Where is Kageyama?”

 

“The last time I saw him he was in the living room with Tsukki and Asahi,” I explain. 

 

“I will grab something and head that way then,” he says. I make my way into the living turning on some music and motioning for my husband to dance with me. He blushes but does accept my offer to dance. Bokuto of course joins us with no shame in his two left feet. Half way through the dance I see Suga come into the room and he is waving at me and grinning widely. Daichi looks as cool as ever. The house sounds as lively as I have ever heard it. Most of my team mates and friends are here. I can tell Oikawa is sex deprived as he trying not to maul on Tendou in the corner. Even Noya was able to make it out with Asahi in tow to the party. Asahi tends to be a home body and Noya is usually out partying thus why he is here, free alcohol. Kuroo is finally ready for his big announcement. I’m getting nervous myself. Kageyama grabs my hand and it calms me a little bit. Kuroo turns down my TV where I had my Spotify music selection playing from.

 

“Hey everyone!” he yells. “I need you to listen.” Kenma is standing next to Kuroo rolling his eyes.

 

“Why are you being so dramatic,” he says rolling his eyes.

 

“You know it’s why you love me,” grinned Kuroo to cover up his nerves. Kuroo takes Kenma’s hand and he looks at him as he gets down on one knee. I can hear Miko squeal. 

 

“What are you doing?” asking Kenma beginning to looked panicked. 

 

“Kenma,” says Kuroo looking up at him. “You are my everything. You were there for me at times when others weren’t. You had my heart before I ever knew I had one. I can’t imagine my life without you. I want us to spend the rest of our days together. My best friend, my boyfriend, Kenma will you marry me?” Kuroo pulls out the box opening it and the ring is stunning. I watch as Kenma blushes covering his face. We hear a mumbled yes. “What was that?” Kenma drops his hands.

 

“I said yes stupid!” he exclaims causing us to laugh. I see Kenma eyes water but he refuses to let those tears fall. Everyone is trying to congratulate them but I know it is making him uncomfortable.

 

“Let’s have toast!” exclaimed Noya. 

 

“Yeah,” said Bokuto cosigning. Everyone goes to top of their of their glasses while Kenma covers his face further embarrassed. I chuckle because I am not surprised they want to toast. I go and refill glass with a few others. Kuroo is beaming proudful that Kenma accepted his engagement. We all huddle around once we have our glasses.

 

“There is much to celebrate tonight,” started Noya. “Congrats to Kuroo and Kenma for their engagement. I say it’s about damn time!” This causes a few chuckles as Kuroo pulls Kenma close to his side grinning. “Shoyo and Kageyama….”

 

“I don’t want to take away from Kenma’s moment Noya,” I hiss. 

 

“I told you not to tell him,” said Kageyama.

 

“He didn’t tell say anything to me,” said Asahi. “What’s going on?” I can feel all of our friends staring at us wanting to know what is going on. Kenma looks relieved to have the attention off of him.

 

“We are expecting a baby boy,” smiled Kageyama shyly. “He’s due April 27th.” Miko pushed through the crowd hugging me tightly. I had to move my hand so I didn’t drop my drink.

 

“I had no idea,” said Kuroo. “When did this happen?”

 

“Last month,” I grinned over Miko shoulder.

 

“It’s a long story for another day,” said Kageyama. “I didn’t think we could be any happier but here we are.”

 

“Well alright!” exclaimed Bokuto. “Cheers to Kuroo and Kenma engagement and Shoyo and Kageyama expecting. Man what a party!”

 

“Cheers!” exclaimed everyone clanking glasses with the people close to them. We all drink and start laughing.

 

“Babe, I am going to talk to Kenma,” I inform him. “I will be right back okay.” Kageyama nods while making his way over to Bokuto and Asahi. I get through the mini crowd grabbing Kenma’s hand leading him away. I want some privacy so I take him upstairs to our office closing the door.

 

“You knew didn’t you?” he questioned leaning against my desk.

 

“I did,” I replied feeling a little bad. “He loves you and you love him. You wouldn’t have accepted his offer otherwise. Are you happy?” Kenma blushes like crazy.

 

“I am,” he admits. “I can’t begin to explain how I feel.” He runs his fingers over his engagement ring. “Did you feel this way?”

 

“Yeah,” I sigh. “I actually cried though.” I begin to laugh causing Kenma to laugh.

 

“By the way when will you learn that you can’t tell Noya shit,” he says cocking his head to the side. I roll my eyes at my own stupidity on that. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You had a lot to deal with that I couldn’t tell you,” I explained. I begin to smile. “The mother found us. She said we were perfect.”

 

“Really now?” asked Kenma. He folds his arms. “I can see why though. You guys have done with Jeno.”

 

“You think so?” I asked.

 

“Of course,” said Kenma. He chuckles a little. “You put Jeno first as if he is your blood son. I mean the kid had some serious issues and you guys were the only ones willing to take him on when other wouldn’t. From what I can see that kid is completely happy with you guys.” Jeno is doing much better. I still have him seeing the therapist because I think it is healthy for him. I’m sure he is going to have more questions about his past and who better to help with that is Dr. Kim. “How does he feel about the new little baby?”

 

“We haven’t told him yet,” I replied. “We are going to tell him after the New Year.” Kenma smirks.

 

“Alright,” he says looking like he doesn’t believe me. We hear a knock on the door and I know it can only be Kageyama. I open the door and it is but also Kuroo.

 

“You in here talking about us?” asked Kuroo.

 

“No,” I replied. “Why are you guys here? Something happen?”

 

“No,” said Kageyama. “I don’t know about Kuroo but I was missing you.” Kenma rolls his eyes as he walks over to Kuroo.

 

“What you miss me too?” he asked Kuroo.

 

“You know I did hubby,” grinned Kuroo. They begin to walk down the hall.

 

“Don’t call me that,” said Kenma flatly.

 

“What,” said Kuroo as they disappeared down the stairs. I’m so glad to know that soon Kenma will get to experience his own blissful marriage. I look at Kageyama and he smirks at me. I giggle before leaving up on my toes to give him a kiss. My husband wastes no time pulling me closer to his heat. I continue to massage my lips against his as I slide my hands into his hair. I hear him groan as he slides his hand under my shirt.

 

“Tobio stop…….” I say pulling out of the kiss.

 

“What?” he questioned. I never stop him from touching me so I should not be surprised that he is on high alert.

 

“The party,” I say.

 

“They can wait,” he says trying to slide his hand up to my nipple.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story and made it to the end. I really enjoyed writing this well I always enjoy writing Kageyama and Hinata together.
> 
> I have finally gotten story ideas for Kuroo/Kenma and Daichi/Sugawara. Not sure if I want to post one of those next or another Kageyama/Hinata story.....I'll figure it out.

“Tobio……….” I whine grabbing his hand trying to stop him from touching me. I watch Kageyama raise one eyebrow as I look at him.

 

“What is up with you?” he asked leaning close to me as I begin to blush.

 

“Nothing I swear,” I reply. “Let’s get back to our company.” Kageyama blocks the door.

 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong,” he said. “You’re hiding something.”

 

“I’m not hiding anything,” I lie. Kageyama leans down keeping his gaze on me. I do my best not to shift but that is hard to do with him staring at me like that. Kageyama pulls me in for a kiss aggressively by my waist. I moan into the kiss because his lips feel so good. I feel like he is breathing air into my lungs. He presses his body close to mine as if he wants more.

 

“Mmmm…..I know you Shoyo,” he moans moving his lips to breeze over my neck. I feel myself begin to shake with need as I try to keep my breathing steady. Kageyama slides his hands between my legs. “You’re so hard……..”

 

“You always make me hard…..nnggghhh……” I pant. I feel dizzy with lust as Kageyama goes back to sucking on my neck as he begins to stroke my hard dick through my pants. “Oh Tobio……hahhh……..” I can feel Kageyama beginning to suck hard and I know I will have a passion mark. I get so caught up in how he is making me feel I don’t stop him this time when his hand goes up the back on my shirt. I feel Kageyama stop sucking on my neck as he pulls back looking at me. I try to regulate my breathing as I stare at him through hooded eyes.

 

“Are you wearing a bra?” he asked. I blush as I lift the short wearing a red lace bra. I watch as I see lust enter my husband’s eyes causing him to swallow hard. “You have been wearing this the whole party?” I nod as I eye his dick creating a tint in his jeans. “Take off that sweater.” I don’t argue with him because I know there is no turning back after this.

 

“I was trying to save this for tonight,” I explain pulling my sweater over my head revealing the fancy lace bra. I take a deep breath as I undo the my pants dropping them. I watch as Kageyama licks his lips walking over to me slowly.

 

“Lace thong undies…….” he growls. It was not an angry growl but more like I want to fuck the shit out of you growl. “Turn around.” I step out of pants leaving my socks on. I turn around slowly leaning a little on his desk. Kageyama makes his way over to me dropping to his knees as he palms my ass. “I can’t believe you was walking around wearing this little number…..mmm……jesus.” I feel Kageyama slap my ass. I moan from the impact. “Did you prep yourself for me?”

 

“Yes,” I reply with lust heavy in my tone.

 

“Good,” said Kageyama standing up and leaning over my shoulder. “I’m about to take you hard and fast on my desk.” I shiver knowing what is to come. We usually refrain from having sex in here, at this moment that is going out of the window. Kageyama began to rub my ass up and down before reaching for lube that is in the draw.

 

“What is that doing in there?” I asked. Kageyama chuckles as he lets his slacks and briefs drop to his ankles.

 

“I have a little bottle of lube hidden in varies places in the house,” he reveals. “I have to be prepared to take you whenever I want.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” I choke out. “What if Jeno finds it?”

 

“He won’t,” said Kageyama as he opens the bottle lubing himself up. He leans back into me and whispers in my ear “Thank you for getting dressed up for me. Later I will have to suck your dick until you cum 3 times.”

 

“Ohhh……” I moan. Kageyama has done this before and it is an interesting exhausting experience but it feels so good.

 

“You getting wet thinking about it aren’t you,” stated Kageyama as he lines up behind me pushing in slowly. I moan leaning further into the desk. Kageyama pulls out suddenly pulls out to pull the lace panties down. “I don’t want you to have to take these off.” He slides back inside quicker this time around taking my breath away. “Your cock is so sticky” he says grabbing my arousal and beginning to stroke me as his hips start to thrust forward.

 

“Hahhhh…..ah….ahhh……..” I moan. “You feel so……nngghhh…..good.” I toss my head back and Kageyama begins to kiss my neck before sucking on it no doubt leaving another passion mark. I begin to fully enjoy the feel of my husband loving me in every way possible. I start to toss my back onto him wanting to feel more. 

 

“Fuck…..arrrggghhh…….” moans Kageyama. He releases my cock and I feel him run his hand over my lower back as he continues to move inside of me. He pulls out again making me mumble as I was getting into my zone. I’m being turned around as Kageyama smashes his lips against mine as his hands hungrily roam my body. I fall against the desk moaning into his mouth merciless. Kageayama lifts me up onto the desk and I allow the red lace panties to fall to the floor as I spread my legs. I grab his face looking at him.

 

“I love you babe,” I tell him.

 

“You better,” he moans sliding back inside me. “I love you more than my own life.”

 

“Tobio……haaaa……” I moan as I start to hear my wet hole being violated by the man I love. He soon locates my spot causing me to fall back on the desk completely. “Ugghh………” I’m trying to hold on although this is suppose to be a quickie.

 

“Let it go…..nnnnggghhhh…….” panted Kageyama. “We got all night. Ahhhh……..give me that cum.” Kageyama runs his hands over my nipples that are popped up through the lace bra. I feel my cock twitch loving the contact.

 

“Hahhhh……..” I moan. I reach my right hand down wrapping it around dick starting to stroke myself to the timing of his thrust. I’m getting closer to my peak as I look into Kageyama’s eyes. He leans down kissing me a little roughly before sliding his tongue into my mouth. He locates my spot again hitting it perfectly. 

 

“Oh…I’m going to…..ahhhh……cum,” he moans as he continues to snap his hips into mine. I feel Kageyama cock twitch inside of me causing me to feel so much pleasure. I feel the pleasure spread throughout my whole body.

 

“Oh Tobio…..aaarrgghhhh…….ha……” I moan as my body starts to orgasm. I arch my back stroking my cum onto my stomach. Kageyama sits up pulling out of me quickly moaning like crazy. I watch as his cum shoots out joining mine.

 

“Oh god………” moans Kageyama. “Ahhhh…hahh……ha……” He finally stops stroking himself as he looks down at me. I stare up at him giving a smile small. He blushes a little. “Sorry I didn’t tell you I was going to pull out. Since we have to get back downstairs I figure it would be better to not cum inside you.”

 

“Wise choice,” I say still feeling out of it. Kageyama grabs some tissues wiping me off before focusing on himself. I feel like I have an afterglow and I haven’t even seen myself in the mirror yet. Kageyama helps me sit up before handing me the panties to put back on. He kisses my lips.

 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he says. “I can’t wait for round 2.”

 

“Me too babe,” I reply sliding down off the desk. I slide up the panties before grabbing my pants. I can feel Kageyama watching me. I laugh a little as I button the pants before looking at him. “You just couldn’t wait.”

 

“Have you seen your ass?” he asked. I roll my eyes while still smiling. I walk over to him pulling him in for a kiss wanting to feel him just a little.

 

“Yes I have seen my ass,” I say slowly. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you giving me hickey.” Kageyama shifts eyes looking guilty. I grab his hand. “I’m sure a few people notice we’re gone.”

 

“I bet they did,” said Kageyama. “You know how nosy some of friends are.” I chuckle.

 

“And you love them for it,” I smile. I grab Kageyama’s hand as we head back down stairs to spend some more time with our friends.


End file.
